


Shattered

by The2ndBliss



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, DarkSparks, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey Friendship, No Pathfinders Quest spoilers, No Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Titanfall 2 spoilers, other Legends will appear but only briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The2ndBliss/pseuds/The2ndBliss
Summary: Renee’s eyes flashed up to the looming Rift, her insides turned around as she saw the slowly shifting Phase-Energy. She hated that area, or even loathed. How she hated the destructive powers of Phase-Tech. And how she hated getting distracted from the games…——————————————————————————————————————————————————————Or: Renee and Natalie just want to go on a date but it gets postponed...Follow Renee on a journey where she tries to find love, overcome guilt and has to deal with her past. (I keep the tags vague - more info in the ‘general chapter’)-This is set mid/end of Season 7-
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	1. General info

This is a “general information” chapter to clarify a few things since it’s a long story. You don’t have to read it. If you want skip ahead and jump right into it, go ahead :)

First of all a huge shout-out to my friend and beta-reader [MadameLaMielleuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameLaMielleuse/pseuds/flash%20in%20the%20pan). Thank you so much for your time, patience and advices! 

** A few bullet points: **

**Spoilers**

\- _Titanfall 2 (ish):_ There will be spoilers regarding the end of the game (It’ll be a minor mention in this story but I wanted to give a heads up nonetheless.)

\- _Pathfinder’s Quest:_ I wrote this story before the release (yeah, yeah I know everyone can say that). I’ll hint on a few in-game interactions (back in Season 7) but I won’t spoil anything from the book itself.   
(Since the European release was a huge dumpster fire - shipping-wise - I only got my copy a few days ago. I read it all by now, but I didn’t want to make any changes)

**A heads up**

\- _English:_ I’m not a native English speaker (waves in German) so there still might be grammar or spelling mistakes, sorry in advance.

\- _Setting:_ This story is set in the middle/end of Season 7

\- _Length:_ This is a longer story but mind you, I’m not a professional. There will be 20 chapters, ~4.000 words each. Some longer, some a bit shorter.

\- _Updates:_ This story is finished. My beta reader and I still have to do proof reading on later chapters but that’s almost done as well. 

Chapters will be updated on (European) schedule:

First week: 3 chapters (Today, Monday and Friday)  
Following weeks: 2 chapters each week (Monday and Friday)

\- _Smut/Romance:_ I will hint on a few things (wink-wonk), but there will be no smut. Friendship is a huge theme in this one and of course the romance between Renee and Natalie. But mind you, it’s not only about romance…you’ll see ;)

\- _Tags:_ I will keep them very vague since I don't want to spoil too much. There will be angst, so brace yourself.

  
**What should you know ?**  
**(Apex Lore-wise)**

If you don’t want to bother catching up on the lore, you’ll still be able to follow the story.   
I kinda wanted to keep it ‘close-ish’ to canon but also bring my theories into it, so I hint on a lot of things :)

- _Wraith:_ If you didn’t, you should watch her cinematic from Respawn (it’s so cool) and know some of her backstory. Especially that part, that ‘Voidwalker Wraith’ and ‘Apex Wraith’ switched worlds. 

\- _Story Quest Season 5:_ The whole argument about the mole (Crypto, Dr. Caustic, etc.)

- _Story Quest Season 6 (Community comics):_ I’ll mention them a few times, if you didn’t read them yet…do it, they’re amazing! (And support dem creators!)

[Part 1](https://twitter.com/PlayApex/status/1314324767722283008?s=20%C2%A0)  
[Part 2](https://twitter.com/PlayApex/status/1316453832671469568?s=20%C2%A0)  
[Part 3](https://twitter.com/PlayApex/status/1319408487823142913?s=20)

\- _Story Quest Season 7:_ Just a minor mention.

  
**Wraith’s abilities**  
**(Yes it gets an extra bullet point)**

Since her abilities were always vaguely described in detail, I toyed with a few head-canons of mine but also tried to keep it close to her “gameplay abilities” as well.   
Later in the story it’s explained how her portal “works” and that was just my theory about it. I kinda wanted to keep everything close-ish to canon but it’s still a fanfiction…as you know :D

  
**Emotional rambling from my side**

Ok this is the part which you really don’t need to read regarding this story.  
I just have a few words to say:

This story accompanied me for quite some time and I’m very excited to finally post it. Ever since they introduced Olympus and hinted on Wraith’s past, this idea stuck around in my head. I tried something new for myself, wanted to finish it before I post it and I’m glad I took my time with it. This helped me so much to lose the fear of writing in English. My dream had always been to write and tell stories, so this one means a lot to me. There is still much to learn but I had so much fun writing this piece. So if you stumbled here, read and enjoyed it, I call it a huge success.   
To everyone who took their time to read Shattered: Thank you!

And to all of my wonderful friends (you know who you are):

I’m so thankful for all of your support and your interest in my rambling about Apex Lore, Darksparks and of course…this story!  
You know me, I have a hard time to speak out my mind, so writing it down had always been easier for me: I love you guys and thank you! <3

  
Without further ado…  
Have fun with **Shattered**!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: If you want to shout things at me or want more "insight" about this story (aka me rambling about the posted chapters so far) here's my twitter: @2ndBliss


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams

Mornings. Renee hated early games, she just wasn’t a morning person and especially Monday mornings always meant one place to fight at: Olympus. Who liked early games anyway? Her question was soon answered as a very cheerful electrical engineer hopped through the fields of Olympus in front of her.

The game had been running for a while now and only half of the squads remained. They had encountered three teams so far, so they were doing pretty good. As they walked through the Power-Grid Renee’s eyes flashed up to the looming Rift, her insides turned around as she saw the slowly shifting Phase-Energy. She hated that area, or even loathed. How she hated the destructive powers of Phase-Tech. And how she hated getting distracted from the games. She wasn’t performing well ever since the new season had started. The Rift was a popular place and Renee just couldn’t focus there. The closer she’d get towards the Rift or the core of it, the louder the voices got, and- she flinched as someone waved a hand in front of her face.

“Wraith, you there?,” giggled Natalie and Renee came back into reality.

“You’re like two thousand light-years away…which is twice as far as usual.”

Renee couldn’t keep herself from chuckling. Her friend always knew how to make her - even if just faintly - smile.

“Well if you say it like that, I, uh…I should watch the area since Octane went off...” Renee tried to change the subject and slowly leaned over to the right to gaze behind Natalie. Octane was currently running and jumping around. “…looting.”

Natalie only raised an eyebrow and followed Renee to the top of a building, settling next to her, while the Skirmisher was scanning the open field with her Longbow.

“What’s up? You seem a bit off, ever since we came to Olympus.” Natalie posed the question carefully. She always claimed to have a difficult time understanding people, yet was always able to pick up when Renee was distressed. Maybe because neither of them were really good with people made it easier to understand…each other.

“I, uhm…I need to figure things out on my own for now. But don’t worry Nat, I know where you are if I need you,” answered Renee as she watched the area through her sniper scope, avoiding the Rift as much as possible.

“Hm…alright. I just wanted to make sure that you’re ok. You’re an important friend to me.” Natalie smiled softly, Renee however was more than conflicted in this moment.

It had never been easy for her to open up. Even with Natalie being one of her closest friends and her being the only one that knew about Voidwalker and Renee. That they had switched realities and Voidwalker probably being the ghost who once attacked Natalie in the past. But Renee wasn’t able to tell Natalie about what she found out about herself recently…

“Also. Quite unprofessional of you,” added Natalie and she grinned wide as Renee finally looked at her, confused.

“Code-names, Wraith.”

Renee rolled her eyes. The Syndicate always wanted the Legends to address each other with their code-names during the games - a rule which almost no one really obeyed.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but who started talking about personal matters?,” teased Renee Natalie, before she looked back into her scope. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her friend pouting and crossing her arms. Some voices slowly acted up and told her that Nat moved closer…

_“She’s about to do something. Watch out.”_

_“Probably just wants to tickle you.”_

_“Who’s unprofessional now?”_

Renee remained in her position and just raised an eyebrow as she slowly said each word on its own - a bit serious but amused. “Don’t. You. Dare.”

Natalie wanted to reply something, but Octane jumped up to the roof and interrupted both. “Alright chicas, good to go now. One squad in the Rift. Let’s chase them!”

Renee tensed up as soon as Octane mentioned the Rift, gripping her sniper rifle even harder. Natalie however was quicker than her to reply.

“Actually…I’m sorry but I need to craft something in Energy Depot. I still need an extended light mag.”

Renee gave her a confused look. She could swear that she had seen Nat picking up a purple one out of a death box before.

“Fine by me, it’ll probably attract other teams too. As long as we move AND fight!” Before anyone could say anything he ran off. The other two quickly got up and chased after him.

“Didn’t you pick one up earlier?,” murmured Renee, out of earshot from Octane.

“You probably saw that wrong. It was a heavy mag,” answered Natalie with a wide smile. Renee knew that she was lying, Nat had never been a good liar. There was no need for the voices to tell her that.

“Na-…Wattson.”

Natalie just looked innocently into Renee’s eyes and acted like nothing was wrong.

“…Thanks.”

Natalie just hummed approvingly. They went towards the crafting station in the middle of the energy depot. As predicted it didn’t take long until some of the voices acted up inside Renee’s head.

_“You’ve been spotted. To your left!”_

The fight turned out to be more than chaotic. It felt like every remaining team joined them. The whole area was filled with smoke from air strikes, explosions of grenades went off every second and additionally to the crossfire everyone was shouting commands at each other - it was a mess. Even with all their efforts they were not able to win. Renee’s team had been very confident until the squad from the Rift had sandwiched them, but at least they placed third.

Octane wasn’t really mad, he had had a blast - literally - with the huge fight in the Depot and was talking frantically to the other Legends in the dropship. Renee on theother hand leaned her head exhausted and a bit grumpy against the metal wall of the ship as they were flying back to Solace. She always went to her quiet place and thankfully everyone respected that. However as Renee opened her eyes again she was surprised to see Natalie sitting next to her, tinkering with one of her nodes for her electric fences.

“Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Nat stuttered.

She wanted to get up but Renee grabbed her softly at her wrist. “You’re the least person who would disturb me, Nat.”

The engineer blushed a bit and smiled wide and sat down again. “I’m glad…”

“Sorry for losing the game for us,” huffed Renee, still a bit of annoyance in her tone.

“Quoi? We placed third, that’s pretty good, Renee. You can’t win them all, no?”

“I-I know. I just…” Renee broke off. She really didn’t feel like talking about this just now.

Natalie seemed to understand and just patted her back. “Tell me whenever you’re ready. For now: don’t worry about a ‘what-if-win’. Better luck next time, hm?” She smiled warmly at Renee who just sighed and nodded.

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. Also, I’m probably going to be in my workshop for the rest of the day. Would you…like to stick around?,” Nat asked carefully and fumbled with her fingers.

Renee tensed up a bit - not because she didn’t like the idea of hanging out with Nat - quite the opposite. She really liked her company…a bit too much. The last thing she needed was another distraction…at least that was what most of the voices kept telling her. Renee _herself_ …wanted this distraction.

“I uh. You don’t have to talk! I have to work anyway and I thought…if you needed like a…quiet space? But not…alone? I-I know you said earlier that-,” continued Natalie nervously and avoided Renee’s gaze.

“All good Nat. Sounds like a great idea. I’ll bring some food,” interrupted Renee her friend before she had to suffer more.

“That would be wonderful! Thank you!” Natalie clapped her hands together and she nuzzled closer to Renee.

Renee tensed up and tried to hide her face as subtle as possible behind her scarf but she already felt the heat on her cheeks. The voices immediately acted up - telling her to not let her guard down.

“Ah…uh sorry. Uncomfortable?,” asked Nat carefully and backed a bit away.

As much as her brain including her voices told Renee to back off and wanted to keep her from getting too close…she decided against it. “No!…No. It’s fine. Just surprised me, that’s all.”

“Surprising you? Didn’t know that was possible,” giggled the young engineer.

Renee huffed out a small laugh. “Occasionally.”

While Nat was getting comfortable on Renee’s shoulder the Skirmisher glanced towards the others and spotted Mirage looking right at them. He grinned wide, wiggled his eyebrows and gave Renee a thumbs up. She just rolled her eyes and glared at him.

They reached Solace City in the late afternoon and those who lived there went to their homes. Originally the Syndicate had planned for them to all move to the City Malta at Psamathe for the new season. However the recent events and hostage situation at that party…had postponed that for now. Renee didn’t live far away from Nat’s place so she just quickly showered, got into her casual clothes: a dark blue sweater, some black jeans and her trusted black leather jacket.

_“Well, well someone is excited”_

Renee just sighed annoyed at her voices and lazily did her bun, it was messy but it would suffice. She quickly left her apartment and dropped by Natalie’s favorite restaurant on the way. With two boxes of steaming hot Ramen in her hand, Renee walked through the busy streets in Solace City. It was normal to get weird glances of recognition by now, due to her being an Apex Legend. But thanks to her ever so stoic appearance nobody really bothered her…and if they did, _well_ , it never turned out good for them. Renee reached Natalie’s place without any interruptions. It was a two story apartment, with Nat’s workshop at the bottom and her living space on top.

Renee knocked on the metal door of the workshop and her friend quickly opened the door. Nat had barley gotten out of her combat clothes, her orange jacket was unzipped and bound around her hips, while she was just wearing a bright blue tank top. A pair of safety goggles were set on her forehead and her blond hair was a bit of a mess but it was… _cute_. Renee could hear the faint buzzing of Nat’s Pylon in the background - she was probably working on some modifications.

“Renee! That was fast.” Natalie gave her friend a quick hug and Renee smiled at her.

“You look like you didn’t take a break at all,” answered the Skirmisher. She closed the door and followed Natalie who nervously scratched the back of her head and grinned sheepishly.

“Ah because…I didn’t.”

“Well you’re taking one now then,” said Renee with a sigh and pinched Natalie’s nose, she glanced a bit to the side and saw Nat’s messy desk…Nikola sleeping on it as well. Not that Renee’s desk would look any different when she was researching something from her past…it made Renee smile nonetheless.

“I, uhm - yes! Give me a minute.” Natalie wanted to get some papers from the desk but Renee already pulled her towards the couch in her workshop. She was sure that Nat probably slept more on this couch or her chair than in her actual bed.

“Natalie. Break time. Now.”

“B-But.”

“No buts. You’ve got to relax that pretty head of yours every now and then.” Out of the corner of her eye Renee noticed her friend blushing and she realized what she just said to her. Renee was usually so careful about her words and thought everything through. But when she was with Natalie she felt so…at ease. This, however, came with the downside of just saying out loud whatever was on her mind.

Natalie finally stopped resisting and they both took a seat. The engineer fumbled a bit with her jumper and Renee sat the food down in front of them. She mentally kicked herself, Nat really made her feel so much…too much. It was like being teenager again…not that she actually remembered…

“Listen. I admire your work and how much effort you’re putting into it. But…just look after yourself, Nat. Please?” Renee stumbled over her words as she opened the boxes of food.

“Y-You’re right…thank you. Please take care as well,” answered Nat and she picked up her box.

“I’ll…try to,” mumbled Renee. They just sat there and ate for a while, it was a welcoming silence between them. It remained until Nat sat her takeout box down and nervously gripped her tank-top.

Renee noticed and gave her a concerned look. “Something wrong?”

“AH! No! N-No…Well I-…I-” Natalie looked down and tried her best to avert Renee’s gaze. The older woman didn’t push her and just waited until Natalie found the right words.

“Y-You know…I really like…having you around here Renee. And uhm…we’re very good friends and that’s amazing! But…w-would you like to go out…for dinner…this Saturday?” Natalie kept her gaze away from Renee until she asked her out.

At first she was more than just startled, now Renee was the one who couldn’t find any words.

“You…you mean as…as a date?,” asked Renee carefully and sat her food-box down. Her mind froze for a second as she waited for Natalie’s answer. She just couldn’t believe that this was happening.

“…yes,” answered Natalie, her face flushed…the same was true for Renee herself, who just watched her friend for a few seconds, her mouth partly open. Now her mind exploded.

_“As if she’d stick around with a head-case like you.”_

_“Not to mention you only told her half of what you know about yourself.”_

**_“You always hesitate.”_ **

“I-I know you’re going through a lot right now…you…don’t have to. A-And of course if you don’t feel the same that’s fine, too! Just friends is totally okay!”

Renee almost didn’t hear Natalie talking because she was so focused on her voices, she almost forgot that she was sitting here. But now, back in reality, she was still staring at her friend and unsure about what to do. She didn’t feel like she was in the right place to be in a relationship at the moment. But on the other hand…she wanted this. She had crushed on Natalie for quite some time now. Renee finally found her courage and voice again.

“I do feel the same, Nat.” Renee gently brushed with her fingertips over Natalie’s right hand.

The face of the engineer beamed up and she gasped. “Y-You do?!”

Renee just nodded with a faint smile. “I’d love to go on a date. But if you don’t mind…can we…take things…slow?” She felt happy yet so anxious about this.

“I don’t mind at all. Actually I wanted to say the same since…well, romance and dating never had been…my strong suit,” confessed Natalie and she held Renee’s hand.

“No pressure then?,” asked Renee with a soft smile.

“No pressure! Let’s see how the date goes, hm?”

The Skirmisher nodded and gave Natalie’s hand a gentle squeeze. However, Renee felt bad for not telling Natalie about what had been bothering her lately. She trusted her. More than anyone else. And yet…she just couldn’t get it out.

“Renee.”

Again Nat’s voice pulled her back, she was leaning close to Renee, staring directly into her eyes.

“No pressure,” repeated Natalie softly.

Renee was paralyzed for a second…was she that obvious? “Thanks, Nat.”

“I’ve always got your back…I have to go back to work now…sorry. Stay as long as you like.” Natalie leaned herself forward and gave Renee a quick kiss on the cheek.

The older woman blushed deeply and Natalie giggled as she went back to her desk. Nikola woke up and moved towards the couch as her owner resumed on working. The cat eyed Renee for a bit but then jumped on her lap. Nikola had been very shy from the start but slowly opened up to Renee, probably because of her frequent visits.

“Hey, Nikola.” Renee greeted him with some scratches and she received some purrs.

After a bit of petting, Nikola fell asleep in her lap and Renee was reading a book about Phase-Tech. Apparently it had been her specialty during her time at the ARES division and she indeed remembered a lot just from muscle memory. But that was just regarding how Phase-Tech works. Maybe she would recall more from her past with that? Hours went by and as it was getting late. Renee gently set Nikola down on the couch.

Natalie and her hadn’t talked a lot since they ate, mostly because Renee knew how focused the engineer was during her work and she respected that. But also…Renee liked the silence.

“Always pushing yourself too much,” sighed Renee as she spotted Natalie hunched over her desk - sleeping and shivering a bit. She got a blanket from the couch to put it over Nat’s shoulders - carefully, as not to wake her. No matter how much she wanted to stay at Natalie’s place…she just couldn’t. She didn’t want Natalie to worry about her ever so frequent nightmares or Olympus or even worse…her past. Renee took a post-it-note and wrote some words down, mostly to tell her to look after herself and that Renee had enjoyed this evening.

Renee gently brushed her fingers through Natalie’s blond hair and remained there for just a second, still thinking about staying here for the night. No…No. This was for the best, she didn’t want Natalie to worry about her. So Renee made her mind up, grabbed her jacket and went outside the workshop.

It didn’t take Renee long to get back to her apartment. As soon as she was met with the cold and stinging loneliness of her four walls, Renee threw her keys next to the door and went to her bedroom. With a quick change of clothes she hopped into her bed and tried to find a bit of sleep.

It didn’t take long until her peaceful sleep was disturbed…first a few voices started talking, then more, then it felt like a thousand. She couldn’t understand what they were even talking about because everyone spoke at once. Renee felt herself shiver and unable to breathe - however as sudden as it began…it stopped. Only one voice remained.

_“Why do you always hesitate?”_

_“What’s up with you?”_

**_“You missed your chance…you always miss them.”_ **

Voidwalker. She was standing in front of her but much taller and more threatening than back there. Her hands were all bloody and her helmet heavily damaged. She suddenly grabbed Renee at her throat and began to choke her. As much as Renee tried to resist, she…couldn’t. Her body felt numb, and she wasn’t even able to lift a finger. Voidwalker’s grip grew stronger and stronger with each second.

_“You didn’t even try. Pathetic!”_

With that Renee almost jumped out of her bed as she finally woke up. She was panting heavily, her body all sweaty and her hands wouldn’t stop shaking. She traced over her throat carefully, but she felt no bruises or sore spots.

“Just a dream…just…a dream…” Renee tried to convince herself but she knew that it never was ‘only a dream’.

Why was she supposed to be so…violent? She had always wanted answers, ever since she escaped from the facility. But now…she didn’t even know if she wanted them anymore. All she had managed to find out was that she had been a careless, resentful and cruel scientist who had been willing to do anything ‘in the name of science’. Renee felt how tears were streaming down on her face.

“I...am…not...like...you,” she choked. It was weak, and even she didn’t believe it herself.

“I...I don’t want to be…like you.” Her voice came as a sob out of her mouth. She clutched her blanket to her chest. If only she had stayed at Nat’s place…but. No. This was for the best. Nat had enough going on and Renee didn’t want her to see her so… _vulnerable_. She grabbed her blanket firmer and Renee cursed in her thoughts.

“I’m not going to be like you, _Voidwalker_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read pathfinders quest...About the 'ghost' - I know, I know ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will follow tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 2: Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving kudos and comments so far! It means a lot. :)  
> Have fun with the second chapter, this is one of my favorites.

In the end Renee didn’t get much sleep. Her eyes felt heavy and just walking on the dropship seemed to take all the strength she could summon. Her head was throbbing and her throat still stung from last night even if it had been just a dream. The Skirmisher hoped that she’d have some peace but that soon changed as Mirage placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

“Hey Reny! How’s my favorite Skirmisher doing today?”

Renee sighed annoyed and wiggled herself free under his hug. “Elliot. Call me that one more time and I’m more than willing to break the rules on the dropship.” She rubbed her temple as Mirage followed her further into the ship.

“Oh, someone is in a good mood.” Elliot gave her a concerned look and lowered his voice “…Is everything ok?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry too much about me.” Renee’s frown slightly turned into a teasing smirk. “You should be worrying about yourself in the games.”

“Heh, no beating each other up for today. We’re on the same team,” answered Elliot and gave her a soft pat on the shoulder.

“Huh. Who’s our third member?”

“ _Your_ favorite electrical engineer.” Elliot moved his head towards Natalie who was talking to Crypto at the moment. They both seemed very relaxed and Renee was glad that they had finally set their differences aside.

“She’s not-” Renee cut off and blushed a bit as she crossed her arms.

“Uh-Huh. Sure. She totally did not sleep on your shoulder on the way home yesterday.”

Renee instantly smacked his side. But Elliot only held his hands up and laughed for a second.

“I’m just teasing. You two fit well together, have you asked her out yet?”

“Well…” Renee hesitated to tell Elliot, since he talked…a lot. He was still a close friend, even if he did fuck up recently with his behavior. He had managed to give her some info about her past after all. And it meant a lot to Renee. He cared, in his own way, and tried to be better.

“Come on, tell meeee.”

“Nat actually asked me out. Yesterday,” confessed Renee.

Elliot gasped and almost jumped upwards. “No way! She did?! What did you say? Please tell me you said yes! You’ve been crushing for a while now.”

Renee raised an eyebrow and glared at him, Elliot got the hint and lowered his voice.

“Witt. Don’t you dare telling this to anybody! I…we want to take things slow. We’re going on a date this Saturday.”

Elliot raised his hands defensively as Renee went for her Kunai on the side. “Easy, easy Renee. I promise! I know that I tend to fuck things up but…I’m trying to be a bit…less of a fuck up. So thanks for telling me.”

Renee smiled at that and shoved him with her shoulder a bit to the side. “I appreciate that. I’m just…nervous that’s all.”

“You? Nervous? The mighty number one in the games? Well, not at the moment. You’ve been slacking a bit.”

Usually Renee would bicker back at Elliot. But this time her face went serious and she looked towards Natalie who was laughing with Crypto. Probably one of Nat’s ‘glorious’ puns.

“I know,” she said and paused for a second. “I’ve got stuff going on…which is why I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“Hm. I know you’re going to hate hearing this: but sometimes you can’t just solo everything. Don’t forget, we’re always here for you!” Elliot gave Renee some pats on the back but she remained skeptical.

“We? I’m certain that not all Legends are backing each other up.” Renee’s eyes wandered further to Dr. Caustic who glared at Natalie and Crypto.

Renee knew about Caustic’s attempt to manipulate Natalie…and him being the mole back then. While Renee kept a close eye on Caustic, Natalie had assured her that she’d deal with this by herself. Renee respected that and didn’t mention anything to the Doctor…yet. However her eyes wandered back to Elliot who probably got the hint and he shook his head.

“Not what I meant. We as in your close friends.” Elliot paused for a second and shuffled a bit closer with a big grin on his face. “I know I’m in your top three, admit it.”

Renee gave him a smirk in return and shoved him back again. “Perhaps. There are slim pickings here, keep that in mind Mirage.”

“Suuuure. - Seriously though,” he added, suddenly earnest again. “Natalie and I will always have your back! Pathy one hundred percent too. I’m sure Ramya will also help you whenever you need her. And I think even Crypto would…ever since Nat and him sorted things out he has been _almost_ nice.”

“Hm…Thank you. I’ve got yours too. Someone has to.” Both laughed for a bit and Renee saw Natalie looking now towards them. The face of the Engineer beamed up and she waved at both of them. Elliot waved back, while Renee raised her hand and smiled warmly back at her.

“I’ve never seen you _this_ soft. I love this.” Elliot laughed even louder when Renee pinched his side.

“Shut it.”

Natalie came over to them as she had finished her talk with Crypto.

“Hey, hey. There’s our third member for today,” greeted Elliot the young engineer and made her giggle faintly.

“Bonjour Elliot…Renee.” Renee and Natalie stared at each other for a second and both blushed for a second.

“You guys do the tactical talking, I want to trash talk Crypto. See you later.” Elliot walked towards the hacker, not without turning to Renee with a wiggle of his eyebrows. The older woman just gave him a glare in return.

“You two could be siblings,” mentioned Natalie, as she leaned against the metal wall next to Renee.

“Well. I do see him as a younger annoying brother,” answered Renee honestly and Nat laughed a bit.

“Sorry for bailing yesterday. I…I didn’t want to bother you.” Renee nervously scratched her neck after thinking back on yesterday.

“You’d never bother me Renee. But I respect you wanting your space. Thank you for the note a-and the blanket. That was really sweet.”

Renee blushed a bit and hid her face behind her scarf, hoping that Nat wouldn’t see it. “S-Sure.”

“You do look tired though…rough night?,” asked Natalie carefully.

The Skirmisher thought for a second if she should tell Nat about the nightmare. It would lead to so many other questions…but she also wanted to let her know that she trusted her. Of course as always when she wavered the voices began to grow louder, shouting all sorts of opinions at her.

“Just…a nightmare…that’s all,” answered Renee almost silently.

“Sorry to hear that. Do you…want to talk about it?”

Renee bit her lip. She gripped her arms a bit firmer now as much as her voices told her not to do it. But she sighed and replied. “I saw _her_.”

Natalie inhaled sharply and she immediately understood who Renee meant. “Did…did she say anything?”

“Ah, just the usual.” Renee tried to be vague as she traced her fingertips around her throat.

“Whatever she said…or did. It was just a dream. You’re safe here.”

“Yeah…just a dream. Thank you Nat.” Renee gave her a warm smile and closed her eyes for a bit.

“Of course. Thank you for trusting me with that. Oh and.” Natalie leaned in a bit further to whisper. “It’s so nice to see you smiling like that.”

Renee heard Nat’s faint giggle and she huffed out a small laugh. “You’re a good influence,” she replied, before changing the topic about where to land on Olympus.

The Skirmisher expected to have rough game today since she barely slept the night…however, having Natalie on her team certainly boosted her performance. They dropped in the hot zone - Energy Depot - with five other squads. They had each others’ back and came out on top after a long fight. With the ring chasing after them they soon had to run towards Gardens, which brought them into another fight against one team. This encounter was somehow a lot rougher than against the five squads at the beginning. Thanks to Natalie’s Pylon they were safe from Gibraltar’s air strike and Renee gave her team the position-advantage with a portal. Exhausted from the previous fight they all healed up and thought about their next move.

“We’re in the top three! Look at us!,” cheered Mirage.

“Wouldn’t be here without you guys.” Renee reloaded her Wingman and attached a sniper scope on her Triple-Take.

“That Portal gave us the advantage! You always know when act fast,” admired Natalie her friend.

“You saved us with that Pylon Na- _Wattson_. And Mirage gave a perfect distraction. Good teamwork, overall,” replied Renee and she watched the map on her Holo-Pad. Her stomach instantly twisted when she saw where the ring led them. The final fight would be inside the Rift.

“We…we should move quickly and save us a good spot in the Rift.” She gripped her Wingman almost too hard and went outside the building with the other two following her. The longer Renee stared at it, the more uncomfortable she grew with the situation. And of course…the voices got louder…and louder…with each step.

“Phase-Tech at its’ most destructive,” mumbled Renee to herself as they carefully walked down the ramp towards the Sip-Lines which led to the high ground to their right. Every time she saw the destroyed area, Renee felt like her heart would drop. Suddenly a voice spoke up…it seemed familiar…yet somehow it wasn’t?

**_“You should watch your step.”_ **

“Huh? Did you guys-” Renee broke off as she spotted a team on the high ground - Lifeline, Bangalore and Loba. She quickly turned around and ducked away from the shots raining down on them. They only had a small metal box for cover, it wouldn’t suffice for long.

“Damn it! Ren, can you make a portal?” Mirage let out a hiss as he held his shoulder - he got hit pretty badly. Not that he was _actually_ bleeding out - the arena obviously protected them all from lethal injuries. But Renee noticed with a quick glance on her Holo-Pad that his shields were gone and his health was also halfway down.

Renee looked at her portal-device on her arm…it was still charging up from before. “Not right now…damn!,” she cursed and grabbed two Arc Stars. “You two run! I’ll distract them!”

Her teammates were not too pleased but nodded anyway.

“I’ll back you up with some bamboozles.”

With that Mirage activated his decoys and Renee jumped out of her cover, throwing the arc stars as hard as she could at the enemy team. Her plan worked: Mirage and Natalie were able to get away…if there only hadn’t been the third party. One sharp voice pierced through Renee’s mind and warned her.

_“They’re getting attacked! You’re in the crossfire!! MOVE!”_

Renee cursed again as some bullets scraped her left arm and her right leg. She quickly jumped back and went into the Void…suddenly the voices inside her head became so loud that she could only stumble forward. It had never been this intense before and it was impossible to discern anything from this cacophony of voices boiling up in the back of her mind.

She shook her head and tried to get to her teammates, but she could now see that Mirage was getting cornered by two members of the other squad - Crypto and Horizon. Natalie was fighting against Dr. Caustic in another building which was closer to Renee. With a silent apology to Mirage she kept moving towards Natalie. Renee knew that she’d soon fade out of the Void and she needed cover.

Still almost stunned by her voices, Renee was able to get to Natalie who was looking very rough. When Caustic climbed up the building Renee followed him and right as he was about to down Nat, Renee got out of the Void and shot him in the back. With a swift motion of her Kunai she finished Caustic and Natalie groaned exhausted but relieved. Right as she wanted to get to Mirage Renee heard the squad on the high ground shooting at the remaining two of the third party.

However Renee sunk to her knees and pressed her hands on her face, because the voices were still going on. Her head was throbbing. It hurt so much that she thought it would split apart in the next second.

After patching herself up, Natalie asked with a gasp “R-Renee? What…What’s wrong?”

“V-Voices….…are…so…loud…..too….loud.” Renee gripped her head even firmer. She could barely talk at this point. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her and carried her down inside the house. She soon leaned against the white pillar in the middle and Natalie set up her fences. The doors were gone but it was better than nothing. In addition the Engineer quickly set down her Pylon to cover them a bit more.

“Shit,” cursed Renee and she pressed her eyes shut, just what was going on?!

**_“Why won’t you come closer?”_ **

“W-Who?!” Renee pressed her hands firmer against her head. It was so weird…all the voices were talking at once but this _one voice_ came through. It didn’t make any sense.

“Who’re you talking to?” Natalie gave her a concerned look and tried to cover her partner. They had managed to get some time since the remaining two teams kept fighting…for now.

**_“Come on. Closer.”_ **

“RENEE, WE HAVE TO MOVE! NOW!,” shouted Natalie.

Renee’s eyes snapped open. The third party squad was probably closing in to them. She grabbed Natalie’s arm and they jumped outside the house, sliding down the hill…getting closer and closer to the pulsing Phase-Core in the middle. An explosion knocked them both off their feet, sending them flying for a short distance. Thankfully it didn’t hit both too much and the damage was minor.

“Let’s go there!” Natalie pointed towards the stairs which led down into a small tunnel next to the core. Renee could only nod. She let Natalie go first, however as soon as she wanted to go into the tunnel she froze. Somebody was standing under the core…but…it was not a Legend. For a second Renee almost forgot to breathe and everything inside her went cold as she stared towards the figure.

**_“So we finally meet again.”_ **

“R-Renee!? What are you doing?!”

Natalie’s voice was suddenly so distant for Renee as she looked herself in the eyes…yet again. But not Voidwalker…this was a different version of her. She was wearing an IMC-Lab coat and her hairstyle was all too familiar: Long black hair, one part falling down over her shoulders, the other remaining half were up in a bun. She looked _exactly_ as in the picture from the files Renee had read a few weeks ago.

 _This Renee_ had a weirdly calm smile, without any joy behind it. It was sharp like a knife, ready to strike…ready to kill. Renee found herself walking towards her other self, not paying attention to any of the fighting or Natalie’s voice shouting behind her.

“I never would’ve guessed to see you in a place like this. Especially… _this_ ,” said her alternate version as she scanned the area and shook her head in disbelief. When her eyes came to rest on Renee, her expression faltered and she frowned a bit.

“What are you talking about? What do you want here?,” asked Renee, still trying to focus since her remaining voices kept going still. Everything inside her screamed that something was wrong…so _wrong. W_ hy…why did she suddenly feel so much fear? This cold analyzing stare felt like it was piercing through her mind. This couldn’t be real…she was just imagining things…

“Huh. Wait. You’re not _her_.”

“Who are you talking about? Who are you?!” Renee still asked even if she knew that this question was stupid. Her voice was shaking and not intimidating at all.

“Definitely not her. Your eyes…they’re so soft. And your voice…you’re _scared_.” Renee’s other self moved even closer now. “So if you’re not Voidwalker…interesting. Well, since you can travel through the Void like that you must have some knowledge. As for your other question: I’m Dr. Blasey - which you should know,” explained the Doctor calmly, still with that wicked smile on her face.

Renee was so taken aback by her alternate version that she could only stutter out a response. “W-Wha…But…your clothes. A-Are you still with the IMC?”

“Questions, questions. You’re a curious one, aren’t you? Where is Voidwalker?”

Her voice was so cold, even just listening to her made Renee feel like she was phasing through the Void. It almost paralyzed her. Renee gripped her Wingman firmer but didn’t aim…yet. This…this couldn’t be real…could it?

“Oh, you two got at least the violence in common.” Dr. Blasey seemingly noticed every single move of Renee. She tilted her head to the side, only to continue speaking, now with more hostility in her voice. “Answer. My question.”

“I don’t know where she is! I haven’t seen her in years!,” answered Renee in a hiss as she glared at herself. Why was everything about herself always so **wrong?**

“Then why are you in her world? This is the origin. And you’re _certainly_ not her.” Dr. Blasey was right in front of Renee at this point and looked her deep in her eyes. That stare was so…empty. As if she was a machine.

“What do you even want from her? Go look somewhere else.” Renee almost spat the words out. The longer she looked at this other version of herself the more fury built up in her chest. This Dr. Blasey was everything she hated so much about her past. The experiments. The IMC. ARES…Phase-Tech.

Dr. Blasey sighed disappointed and kept staring. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“You don’t scare me. Whatever this is. Leave me alone!” Renee’s voice was still trembling but she slowly regained her confidence.

“Oh? But you should. See. I will do _everything_ it takes until I get what I want.” Blasey took another step forward.

Renee narrowed her eyes and instantly aimed her Wingman at her. “Let me guess? Full control over Phase-Tech? Still obsessed with that?! LOOK WHAT IT DID TO THIS PLACE!” Renee gripped her gun so hard that she was sure it would break apart any second.

Dr. Blasey however seemed to be unfazed by the fact that a gun was pointed at her. She just raised an eyebrow and huffed out a small laugh. “You don’t know anything. What I want is…” Her smile turned into a fanatical grin. “ _Salvation_.”

Renee’s hand was shaking even more now. As much as she wanted this to be just a vision… _a dream_ …would she…would she really have to shoot herself?

“Salvation?”

“Salvation from violence.” Blasey chuckled, ducked under Renee and kicked her wrist so she’d loosen her grip on her gun. The Wingman fell on the floor and tumbled a few meters away. “You sure hesitate a lot, curious one.”

Renee instantly went for her Kunai since she had faster access to it and held it up in front of her.

Dr. Blasey seemed to not care about that and continued. “You said you want to be left alone? For what? To continue this bloodsport of yours? What do you see in it?”

“If you’re here to discuss politics you’re definitely at the wrong end! I’m here because I have… _friends_ I care about and…I was looking for answers but the more I find…the less I want to know.”

Blasey’s eyes lit up at the word ‘friends’ and she looked over Renee’s shoulder.

“My, my. Would you look at that, you’re certainly a weird constant,” chuckled the Doctor. “Truth hurts, doesn’t it? But I’m here to change things. For all of us.”

“Change things? H-How? You’re not making ANY sense!”

“Let’s make this easy for you, then. What do you care more about? That bloodsport of yours? Or the greater good?,” asked Blasey slowly, her eyes still locked with Renee’s.

“I’m not interested in any salvation of yours. I choose my own path.” Renee kept glaring at her other self. Whatever this was…she wanted it to end.

“Oh really? Well if you love your bloodsport so much…” Dr. Blasey’s eyes glowed up for a second and in the next she was gone. Renee looked around her - confused - but she quickly discerned a faint trail of phase-energy moving towards where Natalie was hiding.

“BACK OFF!,” yelled Renee and sprinted after her other self. Not Natalie. Not her. The Skirmisher ran as fast as she could towards Nat who was watching her with wide eyes. As she finally reached her friend, Renee was panting but…no trail from Dr. Blasey was yet to be seen.

“R-Renee? What…what is going on? W-Who was standing there?!,” asked Natalie with a worried expression and Renee’s eyes widened. So it had been real. It wasn’t just happening inside of her head. Natalie had seen her other self.

Suddenly Renee saw something moving from the right and she turned around to stop Blasey from getting to Natalie…but her target had never been the Engineer. It was Renee.

Renee quickly raised her Kunai and stabbed her other self right through the chest. However she just flickered and disappeared into nothingness. That flicker…seemed familiar. It oddly reminded Renee of Elliot’s bamboozles, when they got shot they disappeared in a similar way. That was enough to distract Renee and in the next second the ‘real’ Dr. Blasey appeared and punched her hard in the face. Renee stumbled a bit backwards but Blasey didn’t give her a chance to breathe. She gripped Renee’s wrist - including the Kunai - turned it around and pressed it forward.

Renee felt something warm dripping down on her body. Blood? Was that blood? It felt like years to Renee until she realized what had happened. No it can’t be. She wouldn’t bleed like that inside the arena. Right?

She looked down and saw that Dr. Blasey had stabbed her in the left side just below her ribcage. Now the pain was coming through. The shock subsided and Renee could barely stand now. Her hand was shaking so much but Blasey still held it locked in place. Renee felt so numb…why did she feel so numb? She couldn’t react at all…Why wouldn’t her hands MOVE?!

Blood was flowing out of her wound but she saw that her other self gripped the Kunai even firmer…her hand was glowing so bright. Was she using Phase-Energy? Renee felt her insides getting cold all of a sudden. What was she doing to her wound? How was there so much pain? Why did she feel so dizzy? Why did she taste something metallic in her mouth?

“You never had to deal with consequences in here, right? Well let me change that. How about you see first hand where violence leads to? Tell me…have you ever experienced _death_?,” whispered Dr. Blasey.

Renee was trying to do anything but she was already too weak…she had lost so much blood already, all she could do was stare into her own eyes. Suddenly, however, Blasey’s eyes widened.

“ _Oh_. Now I know who you are. This makes it very interesting…This…this is _wonderful_ ,” added the Doctor. However her head snapped up and she phased again, as a shot flew over Renee’s head. Natalie had been shooting at Blasey and was running towards Renee now.

“RENEE! H-Hang in there!,” yelled Natalie.

Renee dropped on her knees, all strength in her body was gone and she slowly fell backwards on the floor. As soon as Natalie had reached Renee, she dropped to her knees, yanked Renee’s scarf off her neck and tried to stop the bleeding. Renee tried her best to remain conscious, she felt how Natalie’s hands were shaking, she saw the pure horror in her eyes.

“No. Nonono!…S-Stop….STOP THE GAMES!!!! NOW!!” Natalie was screaming as loud as she could and the shooting above them stopped. Renee moved her eyes up to where they had just been, she spotted the remaining Legends who had just realized what was going on. Tears were flowing down on Natalie’s cheeks and she desperately tried to spot Lifeline.

“A-AJAY PLEASE! HELP!”

Minutes felt like hours for Renee. She could barely hear the announcers’ voice who was calling off the ongoing game while the others started moving towards them all at once. However the faint whispers from the Void crept back into Renee’s head and she slowly glanced to her right.

Blasey was standing right in front of Natalie, leaning down to whisper to her. “Let her feel the pain.” 

“Please…Renee…stop,” pleaded Natalie and looked into Dr. Blasey’s eyes.

“Tch. Haven’t heard that name for quite some time. But she comes with me. This one…is such a _success_.” Blasey kept staring into Renee’s eyes…almost like Natalie wasn’t even there.

Renee tried to move her arms, raise her voice or to do ANYTHING. But all what she was able to accomplish was a pathetic cough and blood sputtered out of her mouth.

“N-No! I won’t let that happen!” Natalie glared at the Doctor who was already coming closer.

“I’ll get what I want. Always,” repeated Blasey but she was cut off in her next sentence.

Renee had been so focused on her other version that she only noticed now that a portal had appeared right behind Dr. Blasey. A figure stepped out of it. White suit, shining purple helmet and a black scarf around her neck. Even in her dazed state Renee immediately recognized her. _Voidwalker._

She witnessed how Voidwalker punched Blasey right in the stomach and pushed her further away. Without giving her any opportunity to counter her attack, Voidwalker shot forward with her Kunai out. Dr. Blasey did manage to duck away but Voidwalker still got her on her right side. At first it seemed to be just a scrape but the white lab-coat turned red soon.

“So you finally showed up.” Dr. Blasey grinned wide, seemingly not staggered by her injury at all. Instead she just brushed her left hand over it and examined the blood with interest.

“Shut up,” answered Voidwalker and was ready to attack the Doctor again who was now glancing between Voidwalker, Renee and up the hill - probably towards the rest of the Legends.

“Well, well. I think my time is up. We’ll meet again soon…I’m sure,” laughed Blasey, she lifted her arms and a portal appeared behind her. She slowly walked into it, closing it immediately after her.

Voidwalker cursed something under her breath and quickly moved towards Natalie and Renee, only to yell at the Engineer. “Move. Quick.”

Renee could almost feel Natalie’s hesitation, but she eventually gave in. “I don’t trust you….but please….don’t…don’t let her die.”

“Hmpf.” Voidwalker kneeled down in front of Natalie and tossed the scarf on Renee’s injury aside. With a quick motion she yanked the Kunai out of the wound which made Renee groan in pain.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SHE WILL BLEED OUT!,” yelled Natalie.

Voidwalker didn’t pay attention at her. Instead she turned her head towards Renee and snarled at her. “Why do I always have to save your ass?”

Voidwalker placed her hand over the stab-wound and Renee hissed due to the pressure on her fresh wound. She stared at the purple helmet…Renee could barely breathe at this point. But she understood what Voidwalker was doing…it looked like she was using her Phase-Energy to stop the flow of the blood.

“….didn’t…ask,” coughed Renee up. Her eyes felt so heavy…her whole body felt so heavy and she probably shouldn’t have talked but she just didn’t want Voidwalker to have her way.

“Even too stubborn to die right away from a wound like that. Typical,” huffed Voidwalker out and Renee did her best to glare but also shifted her head as best as she could to face Natalie.

Natalie firmly held onto Renee’s hand and let out a breathy plead. “Please don’t die.”

“….not…planning...to,” mumbled Renee.

“Stop talking. Idiot,” hissed Voidwalker but Renee didn’t listen.

“….still…got…a….date…” And she smiled faintly at Natalie who was now laughing a bit under her sobs.

At this point Ajay finally arrived with Loba, Bangalore, Horizon and Crypto following her - everyone completely in shock what just had happened. Renee could only faintly hear the conversation of the others, due to her tunnel-vision.

“Nat! What happened?!,” asked Ajay and immediately got down next to Renee, D.O.C. already out to help.

“T-There…was…someone…t-they attacked Renee. I-I don’t know why,” stuttered Natalie and clutched Renee’s hand even firmer.

“We gotta move her! Hey! Who are you?” Ajay glanced towards Voidwalker and gave her a suspicious look.

“Not important. She’ll survive. I stopped most of her bleeding…you do the rest,” muttered Voidwalker and stood up to walk away from the group.

“HEY! You can’t just leave! We need answers,” shouted Anita but Voidwalker was already at the Phase-Core.

“You’ll find them by yourselves.” And with that Voidwalker jumped up and let herself being pulled into the core.

“How did Wraith get hurt this bad anyway? I thought the Arena always protects us?!,” asked Loba very confused and got down next to Ajay and Anita who started to make Renee ready to be moved.

“It should…I don’t understand that either. Did you see what Renee’s attacker did?,” muttered Ajay and looked towards Natalie, who just shook her head still with her eyes fixated on Renee.

Everything inside Renee’s body felt like it had been exposed to freezing temperatures, she felt so numb…she couldn’t move…it hurt so much. The voices kept echoing inside of Renee’s mind but with each second one faded after the other…and eventually it got silent. She gave Natalie’s hand a final squeeze and she closed her eyes - falling unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I live for angst)  
> Third chapter will follow on friday.  
> Stay safe and don't let yourself get stabbed by an alternate version of you ;) 
> 
> Oh and also. An homage to a very good friend of mine: There are ~~TWO~~ THREE?! (Wraiths)


	4. Chapter 3: Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for the Kudos and comments. <3  
> It means a lot and I'm glad that you enjoyed this story so far :)  
> Before we jump in, a short name clarification for this and future chapters:
> 
> **Renee (POV):** Renee or the Skirmisher  
>  **Voidwalker:** Voidwalker  
>  **Dr. Blasey:** Dr. Blasey or just Blasey
> 
> To keep these three apart ;)  
> Have fun with chapter 3!

Everything was dark when Renee woke up from the freezing cold. She didn’t know how much time had passed or where she was. She couldn’t see or hear anything…just darkness around her. But eventually, she got slightly warmer. However with the warmth came pain - starting from her left side. At first it felt like a slight burning sensation. But it kept burning and burning, like her skin was getting ripped apart. Maybe because…it was. _Right -_ she got stabbed. The more Renee remembered the more pain surged through her whole body, everything erupting from her left side. At least she wasn’t dead. Or she _assumed_ she wasn’t: being dead surely wouldn’t involve that much pain. Right?

Distant voices echoed through her mind - not the ones she usually carried around with herself - maybe Ajay? Natalie? Elliot? Renee couldn’t pin-point them but slowly she regained the ability to feel her body again. She tried to tell her body to move, over and over again…but it didn’t obey. Nothing happened. It was so cold and it felt like her entire chest was being pushed down by massive weights. So even lifting a finger seemed like an impossible task. But Renee kept trying until she finally…succeeded.

She groaned in pain and squeezed her eyes together. “Hnngh.” Renee slowly blinked.

Above her was a white ceiling. This place felt… familiar. It had to be the Medical-Station of the Syndicate. At least it was Renee’s first guess since she heard a faint beeping to her left. The Skirmisher tried to look around but she had to close her eyes again. Everything was spinning, hurting - her head was throbbing.

With a few more attempts she was able to scan a part of the room and she confirmed her assumption. A big window to her right, which allowed her to look down on a city… Malta? Renee was still on Psamathe? Other than that, her room was sparse: a small table right next to the window with some flowers on it-

Renee froze as she now felt something in her left wrist…an infusion? And someone was holding onto her left hand? Her gaze shifted to the left and Renee’s heart seemed to drop in her chest. Natalie was sitting on a chair to her left, her upper body partly on Renee’s bed. Her head rested on her crossed arms but her eyes were closed. Renee assumed she was asleep since her breath was calm and steady.

Guilt rose up in Renee. How long had she been out? It was dark outside, so it was probably in the middle of the night. She carefully wiggled her hand free and brushed through Natalie’s soft hair. The younger engineer sighed peacefully and Renee could only smile at that.

“You always…push yourself,” mumbled Renee.

Natalie suddenly flinched, her head snapped up towards Renee and her blue eyes widened. “R-Renee!”

The Skirmisher noticed how Natalie had to hold herself back from hugging her immediately.

“Hey.” Renee did her best to smile, her body was still so heavy and every movement was taking up a lot of energy. She was a bit thrown back in time - recalling to how she once sat next to Natalie’s hospital bed. Back then… when Nat had gotten heavily injured because of that stupid artifact mission.

Natalie almost seemed to cry and could only choke out a faint reply. “You’re finally awake.” She squeezed Renee’s hand and moved even closer to the bed.

“Said I wouldn’t die,” replied Renee with a soft chuckle.

“You almost did. You were out for almost three days…I-I thought-” Tears welled up in Natalie’s eyes and she started shaking.

Renee raised her hand to hold Natalie’s cheek and brushed her tears away. “Shh…I’m here. I’m so sorry for making you worry so much, Nat.” She tried to shift herself a bit more upwards but was stopped. Partly because of her injury and partly by Natalie who was holding her back.

“You really shouldn’t move too much. It took so long to close that wound.”

Renee looked down on her body. There was not much to see because she was under a blanket and wearing white hospital clothing. But she could certainly feel the bandages around her torso, plus the throbbing pain in her left side. One thing felt especially weird: the fact that this freezing cold still remained around her injury. Overall, Renee felt warm under the blanket but almost her whole upper body felt so… _so cold_?

She shook her head and shifted her focus on Natalie again. “H-How long have you been here?”

“Mostly the entire three days. Ever since they finished the surgery. The Syndicate temporally stopped the games and are investigating who the ‘invader’ was. I didn’t tell them about… _you know_ …I-I didn’t know what to say,” explained Natalie.

Renee let out a sigh. On one hand she was glad that Natalie didn’t tell them too much…on the other it made her feel even more guilty. It was already enough that they had kept the secret about Voidwalker between them. The last thing Renee wanted was the Syndicate being aware of the fact that there were multiple versions of her, running across the realities only to cause havoc. But what if there would be consequences for Natalie?

“T-Thank you. But please don’t get into trouble just because of me. H-How much did you see…or hear… back there?” Renee witnessed how Natalie’s expression dropped while she posed the question.

Her friend looked down on the sheets. “I… can we talk about this tomorrow maybe? I’m…I’m just so happy to see you awake right now, Renee.”

“Of course. I’m glad to see you too, Nat.” Renee gave her hand a soft squeeze and smiled faintly.

They both kept talking for a while. Apparently most of Legends had asked Natalie or Ajay a lot about Renee’s state in the past days. They even wanted to visit her at some point. And thanks to Horizon they had been able to move Renee quickly out of the arena. Renee still didn’t know how to feel about their newest Legend. But she still wanted to thank her later.

“I should let you rest… and you should sleep,” mentioned Natalie eventually as she stood up.

Renee’s first instinct was to just pull Natalie into the bed, right next to her and never let go of her ever again. But first: this was wishful thinking and second: Nat needed to rest… _in a proper bed_.

So Renee only let out an almost silent “O-Ok.”

Natalie giggled a bit and she softly poked Renee’s nose. “Aw, don’t give me that sad look. I’ll visit you in the morning.”

That was enough to make Renee slightly laugh and she shook her head. Sometimes she just couldn’t believe how cute her… friend was. “Looking forward to it. Go get some rest too. You look like you haven’t slept properly for a while.”

Natalie smiled and nodded. “I’ll do that. Good night, chérie.”

“Sleep well, Natalie.”

Renee waited until Natalie left the room and she let out a long sigh as she closed her eyes again. In hope to ease the throbbing pain in her head, she brushed through her long loose hair and rubbed her temple. Of course Renee was happy to be still… alive. But now she had to process what had happened back there. There wasn’t much time given to her because a sharp voice to her right spoke up.

“Well, aren’t you two _adorable_.”

Renee’s eyes snapped open and she instantly tensed up. Voidwalker was leaning next to the window to the right. This time she had fully removed her helmet, only to now put it down on the nearby table and Renee had to look into her own blue eyes… again. Time had definitely passed since they had seen each other last time: there were multiple scars on her face, mostly her left side and her expression was even colder than it used to be. After setting the helmet down, Voidwalker brushed her short black hair back. Renee didn’t quite see it due to the dark but it also seemed like she had a grown out undercut. Must be more practical to wear under that helmet.

Renee let out an annoyed groan. “Great. Here to tell me how useless I am?” She closed her eyes, in hope that Voidwalker would just disappear.

“Sounds like a good first step, yes,” answered Voidwalker and moved closer to the bed.

Renee opened her eyes again and responded in a hiss. “What do you want?”

Her other self smirked at that reaction and she leaned against the bed. “I assume you know a bit more than back in that detention facility, hm?”

“Certainly. How come?,” replied Renee dryly and lifted herself a bit up which was hard because her wound made it really hard to move at all.

“Oh, last time we spoke you were all about _‘I want answers, I want to find my path’._ Satisfied now?” Voidwalker mimicked Renee’s scared voice from back then and laughed.

“Not really. I’m not like you.” Renee gripped the bedsheets. She wanted to ask her so much about her past. Why? Why the experiments at all? Why did they do any of this? Just…why was she like this? But asking _her_ for help?… No. She wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.

Voidwalker spoke up again, still that mocking tone in her voice. “Oh, but _you are_. The sooner you accept that the better.”

Renee narrowed her eyes even more. “I didn’t go on a murder trip just to kill one person.”

Voidwalker let out a low laugh and leaned a bit further towards Renee. “ _Yet_. Also you’re in no position to talk. _Apex Legend._ ” She almost spat the last two words out and shook her head.

Renee kept her glare up still. As if it wasn’t enough to deal with the constant bickering of her voices all the time. Now she had to deal with _her_ bickering. However speaking of the voices. Why was it so…quiet? They would’ve usually told Renee that someone was in her room. _Great. Did she forget that too now?_

Voidwalker suddenly spoke up again. “Constant and variables, Wraith.”

Renee tilted her head and blinked - a bit taken aback. “That again?” She remembered Dr. Blasey saying something similar back then. What was their deal with that?

“See. I am the original. You guys are constants from other realities. We might have some variables like major events: how long they kept us locked up or when Singh betrayed us. Of course there are minor things like: our hairstyle, our body in general or sexual orientation, if you will,” explained Voidwalker and roamed around the room. “But you are still _constants_. We were all Senior Science Pilots. We all worked for the ARES division of the IMC. And we all share the same personality. There is no escape from that. You just have a special bonus which is amnesia. You’ll become like the rest sooner or later.”

“Tch. We’ll see about that.” As much as Renee’s anger built up inside her, it slowly shifted into fear of Voidwalker being… _right_.

Voidwalker chuckled and crossed her arms. “You can’t just break the cycle like that.”

“Whatever. You probably didn’t come all the way to just tell me that.”

Voidwalker went silent for a second and scanned the room. Probably thinking about how to begin…or checking if someone was around since her eyes glowed up for a second. “You’re not safe here.”

Renee huffed out a mocking laugh and raised her eyebrows. “What? Suddenly, you care about me? How _charming_.”

“Don’t be an idiot. This other version… Dr. Blasey or whatever she’s calling herself. She’s dangerous and has to be stopped.” Voidwalker resumed to glare at Renee.

Renee didn’t break eye contact… this mess slowly started to make a little bit of sense. It was Voidwalker after all, who got her in this position. “Apparently _she_ was looking for _you_. What do you know about her?”

“Checks out. She was one of the first I warned after I had escaped. I wanted vengeance in all the other universes. Vengeance for what they… what _he_ did to us. However I think Dr. Blasey has gotten a bit… _obsessed_. Says she wants salvation and be free of all violence. _Well_.” Voidwalker gazed towards Renee’s side, probably referring to the stab-wound, and let out a dry laugh. “Certainly a hypocrite but _wouldn_ _’t you know_?”

“ _Shut up_ … So what’s my role in all of this? If you guys want to murder each other, fine. Go on. This is none of my business.”

“None of your business, hah!” Voidwalker threw her head back and laughed. “You’re not pissed off at all? She almost killed you, have you forgotten already?”

“I don’t want anything to do with her. Everything just felt so… **wrong** when I talked to her. It was like I couldn’t… breathe anymore.” Renee immediately shivered when she thought back to the rift and that eerie smile of Dr. Blasey with her cold, expressionless eyes staring into her soul.

“My, my. Still so scared. And so hesitant. Unbelievable.”

Renee’s glare grew even more intense and she gripped her bedsheets firmer. “Didn’t you feel ANYTHING when you’ve encountered her?! Her freezing aura? That stare? And the way she used the Phase?!”

Voidwalker just looked down at her, still shaking her head with a smirk on her lips. “So emotional. That memory wipe certainly did something to you. Seems like you have even less of an edge than back then. Must be your _girlfriend_.”

After she said ‘girlfriend’ Renee tensed up. “W-We’re- not…yet…we…” She stumbled over her words and looked to the side. What exactly were they? Yes, they had agreed on a date and taking things slow. But Renee didn’t feel justified to call Natalie her girlfriend yet. Every time she thought about her she felt… _happy_ _…_ but also so extremely guilty.

“What? Even indecisive with that? Geez.”

Renee let out an annoyed sigh. “You know what? How about you shut up and leave?!”

“Can’t do that. Dr. Blasey will look for you. Something about you caught her interest. I don’t know what but I can’t give her an advantage,” explained Voidwalker and looked outside the window.

“What? Why? I thought she wanted you?”

Voidwalker’s gaze shifted back to Renee and she almost grinned at this point. “Didn’t you hear what she was saying to your little engineer? _Oh right_. You were almost gone at this point.”

The constant bickering of Voidwalker made Renee so frustrated. And this frustration slowly grew into anger - fury almost. She had to catch herself for a moment. Why was she getting _so angry?_ Sure this teasing was annoying…but it shouldn’t make Renee _this angry._ Right? What made it worse was the fact that Voidwalker certainly saw it and gave her a satisfied grin. Suddenly Renee had to think back to the IMC files:

_”Short temper. Lack of empathy. A danger to fellow scientists.”_

And with that Renee slowly breathed in and out for a second. She had to calm herself. Voidwalker probably wanted her to get furious. But no. Renee was not like her. After collecting her thoughts she replied with a bit more composure. “First of all, her name is Natalie. Second, what would Dr. Blasey even want from me?”

“Oh, I know her name and I just told you: I don’t know. But she wanted to take you with her. So it’s just a matter of time until she comes back.”

“And what would you suggest?”

Voidwalkers eyes suddenly glowed up and her head snapped to the door, in the next second she disappeared into the Void.

It was Natalie who now opened the door. “Renee, sorry! I forgot something. Who are you talking to?”

Right as Nat closed the door Renee saw the faint Phase-Trail just behind her. “N-Nat behind you! Watch out!”

The engineer whirled around but Voidwalker was already in front of her and grabbed her by the collar of her orange jacket. Voidwalker pulled Natalie closer, her voice turning into a threatening hiss. “How much did you hear?!”

“LET GO OF HER!!” Renee tried to get up but she flinched back due to the pain in her side.

However Natalie had none of that and punched her attacker right in the gut. It gave Nat enough space to wiggle herself free. Voidwalker phased again for a brief amount of time. But Nat was prepared this time: she ducked under Voidwalker’s grasp and hit her side with her left elbow. Renee’s other version stumbled backwards and Natalie already held a knife at her throat.

Natalie just tilted her head calmly but still narrowed her eyes. “I think we’re even now. So tell me. _Ghost_. Why are you here?”

Renee recognized that knife, she once gifted it to Natalie. What she didn’t know was that Nat actually carried it with her all the time. However after witnessing all of this, Renee stared at her in awe. She knew that Natalie was capable, she had seen her many, many times in the arena. But her beating up Voidwalker with such ease. Renee really had to hold herself back from laughing.

“Tch. I remember you. Well then. She’s your responsibility,” muttered Voidwalker towards Renee and took a few steps back, her hands up in the air.

Natalie let her and put the knife away, as she walked closer to Renee’s bed.

“So, how much did you hear?,” asked Voidwalker again.

“Just someone wanting something from Renee. But I can already assume who that might be,” answered Natalie, arms crossed, as she stood in front of Renee - defensively.

“Smart one.” Voidwalker let out a short huff, still glaring between Renee and Natalie.

“What is that other version about?,” asked Natalie carefully… more towards Renee than Voidwalker.

“Nat, I don’t want to pull you into this.” Renee sighed and gave her friend a sad look. “It’s already enough that you lied to the Syndicate.”

“Renee. I saw what she was able to do. I saw how much she made you suffer… and I mean not just that.” Natalie gestured towards Renee’s injury. “You don’t have to do this _alone_.”

“B-But I don’t want to put you in danger.”

Nat only raised an eyebrow at that and smirked a bit. “I think I can handle myself, don’t you think?” She quickly nudged her head towards Voidwalker.

Voidwalker probably heard that since she groaned annoyed and pressed the bridge of her nose together. “Can you two discuss that later? I have other things to do.”

Renee leaned to the side to have a clear look on Voidwalker and calmly said “Tell us your brilliant plan, then.”

“…Tch. Dr. Blasey is only causing havoc and I can’t have that. But I need to know more. She was off the radar for a couple of years and I’ve encountered her a few months ago. As I said - she certainly got obsessed. What’s even worse is that I can’t reach her world again. She’s slippery and very good at covering her tracks. But I found out that she was on Olympus before your funny game masters decided to take this silly bloodsport there.”

“How do you know that?,” asked Renee confused.

Voidwalker just glared at her with glowing eyes. “You should know.”

“Yeah I know, but why can’t you find her world with that?,” snapped Renee back at her.

“I used to be able to. However, nowadays, I can’t. It won’t let me build a connection. I never experienced that before. And _that_ concerns me. But. I think she made a small mistake when she tried to cover all of her tracks.” Voidwalker paused for a second and gave Renee a long stare. “I need to get into the Hammond laboratory on Olympus. And not just the surface facility. The underground.”

As soon as Voidwalker mentioned ‘underground’ Renee’s stomach twisted. She could already feel it… something was off here. Something didn’t feel right at all. Maybe it were just the painkillers? Or her injury? It wasn’t a voice that told her that - no, it was more of a gut-feeling. _And_ _why does it always have to be an underground laboratory?_

“We can’t just waltz in there, you know that right?,” replied Renee, only to give Voidwalker a stern look and to add “And I certainly don’t want to cause anyone harm.”

“I know that. And I’m aware that I can’t just shoot my way through… trust me, I’d have done that if I could. Anyway, we need to find a way to sneak inside.” Voidwalker looked outside the window again, as if lost in thought.

“Slow down. Renee just survived this. She needs to rest for a couple of weeks, and that’s just the bare minimum!,” objected Natalie and crossed her arms.

Voidwalker faced Natalie and over exaggeratedly fake-smiled at her. “Oh yes, how stupid of me. Next time I see Dr. Blasey I’m just going to tell her to come back in a month. She’ll reschedule, _I_ _’m sure_.”

Natalie threw her hands in the air and let out an angry sigh. “Well, what do you suggest?! Renee will tear her stitches if she pushes herself too hard!”

“I’ll just need a few days. It’ll be enough to move. In the meantime we can figure out how to get in.” Renee carefully sat up but had to clutch her side because the pain pulsed through her whole body.

Natalie turned around and gave Renee a worried look. “What if only Voidwalker and I go into the labs?”

“And leave her here as an open target? Nobody except us knows about what _really_ happened in that Rift. It’s already enough that you know about it.” Voidwalker glared at Natalie but she seemed to just shrug it off.

“Fine. But when you get what you’re looking for. You’ll take care of…this Dr. Blasey? And Renee will be safe?,” asked Natalie and she grabbed Renee’s bedsheets.

“That’s the plan.” Voidwalker shrugged and turned around.

Renee hesitated for a second but this question nagged at her ever since Voidwalker had showed up in this room. “Will you kill her?” The long pause that followed was enough to give her the true answer.

Voidwalker slowly turned her head back to Renee, her eyes even colder than before. “I thought you didn’t care?”

“I…I don’t,” mumbled Renee, even though her gut told her something different. What was that odd sensation?

“You don’t seem to be too fond of both of us…why are you doing this?,” asked Natalie and moved further to Voidwalker.

“Don’t expect too much. I don’t want Blasey to have the upper hand. And _something_ caught an interest in her.” Voidwalker pointed towards Renee. “And your head-case of a ‘friend’ doesn’t even know it herself.”

The moment Voidwalker insulted Renee Natalie’s eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists. “Aren’t you just insulting yourself?”

Voidwalker threw her head back and let out a mocking laugh. “I’ll call her one of my own as soon as she becomes herself again.”

Renee gripped her bedsheets even harder and replied as calm as possible “I’d rather be a head-case than a merciless and violent Ghost.”

Natalie’s eyes shifted between Renee and Voidwalker and she let out an exhausted sigh. “Maybe it’s best you’ll leave. Or have you anything to add except insults?”

“Fine. I’ll watch from the Void. You better look out for her. We can’t lose her.” Voidwalker turned around and opened a portal.

Natalie spoke up one last time. “You’re right, we can’t. But I care about her in a different way than you.”

Voidwalker froze in her movement for a second. “ _For now_. This isn’t the first time that one of you told me to leave. We’ll see how long you two trust each other.” She said without turning around. With that she walked through the passage, the portal disappearing instantly.

Renee sighed in relief and fell back into her pillows. She only noticed now how much cold sweat was on her forehead and both of her hands were shaking so much. This was bad. Very bad. And now Natalie got pulled into this. “Nat…I-” But her voice left her halfway through.

“Don’t listen to her. Whatever she told you or is telling you. You’re different. Not like her at all,” whispered Natalie and she sat down on Renee’s bed, carefully brushing over her right hand.

“I sure hope so,” mumbled Renee and she let out another long sigh. “I really don’t want to pull you into this. This is way too dangerous! What if the Syndicate notices anything? The games are your everything. Y-You can’t risk that all. I can’t pu-”

Natalie already laid a finger on Renee’s lips, silencing her and gave her a warm smile.

“ _They_ really got into your head, hmh? Renee. The games aren’t my _everything_ …It’s the people in there.” Nat gave Renee a quick wink.

Renee didn’t expect at all and she felt her cheeks getting warmer. Suddenly she remembered again. “…Shit! The date!”

She had almost forgotten about it and counted the days she had been out. So it should be…Friday night at this point. Saturday would be… _tomorrow_. Renee knew that going on a date would be impossible due to her current state and with everything else going on.

However Natalie didn’t give her a sad look, no, she threw her head back and laughed. “Really Reny? You almost die, find out that another version probably wants to kidnap you, then plan to sneak into a secret underground laboratory while probably risking your life again. And all you think about now is our _date_?”

“W-WELL I- wait what did you just call me?”

Natalie giggled and lifted Renee’s hand to give it a quick kiss. “Sorry, I just wanted to tease. I appreciate that you didn’t forget. How about we postpone the date… and catch up on that after we do that probably very stupid break-in?”

“That sounds like a plan… I’m sorry, Natalie.”

Natalie just shook her head in return and added a soft “Don’t worry about it.”

Renee still felt guilty and sad but deep down… she was kind of relieved. She had longed for this…longed for _Natalie_ for quite some time. But Renee couldn’t even tell her the truth about herself. Hell, even Renee herself didn’t know the whole truth. She could talk about it with Natalie but… she was far too scared of Nat’s reaction. For now they had to worry about other, more pressing, matters.

Renee tried to change the topic - in her mind and out loud. “Did you really forget something by the way?”

“Actually yes… my Holo-log.” Natalie pointed towards the chair where she had been sitting before. She was right, her Holo-log was still there.

Renee didn’t even notice it before. Again. Shouldn’t the voices usually tell her? Probably not about a minor occasion like that. Right? But her focus shifted back to Natalie. “I have to admit. Watching you beat up Voidwalker like that… that was pretty amazing.” Renee could finally let her laugh out from earlier and it also made Nat giggle.

“She didn’t calculate that I also participate in this bloodsport. And I have a fair record of beating you up as well.” Natalie gave Renee a teasing smirk.

The older woman just rolled her eyes. “You sure like to finish me.”

Nat just shrugged innocently at that and both of them giggled for a short time. It felt… _good._ This whole encounter had been very intense so both of them laughing certainly eased this tension.

“Renee… I don’t want to leave you alone. I know that the medical wing here has good security. But _she_ could show up in this room any minute,” mentioned Natalie carefully and fumbled with the blanket.

“Y-You’re…right.” Renee nudged herself a bit to the left to make some space for Natalie and she held her blanket up.

Nat began to stutter and Renee noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. “O-Oh. I meant more like sitting in the chair, watching over you.”

“Nat.” Renee raised an eyebrow and gave her a long stare. “You’re tired and you need sleep.”

“…fine. But if it hurts you in any way I’ll go back sitting in the chair.”

“Get in already,” huffed Renee out and the engineer obliged.

Natalie carefully laid herself down next to Renee. Even if there would have been enough space for both of them, Natalie scooched a bit closer to Renee. She carefully placed her head on Renee’s right shoulder. It was a bit awkward at first but both of them got comfortable in the end. Renee hesitated a bit and thought about wrapping her arms around Nat… but she decided against it. On one hand she wanted to keep Natalie around her at all cost…on the other, Renee still felt so extremely guilty. For not being completely open towards her. For pulling her into this.

“We’re going to need a really good plan,” mumbled Natalie, she was already very tired, Renee could tell from her voice.

“Indeed. But. We both know a very good trickster who is a specialist at distractions.” Renee let out a silent chuckle and Natalie looked up to her. It seemed to take Nat a few seconds but she eventually realized who Renee meant.

It certainly would be difficult to pull this off…since this specialist _loved to talk_. But Renee needed Elliot for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wonder - Yes: "Natalie got a knife from Renee" was obviously taken from one of Jel's amazing artworks ( [this one](https://twitter.com/PlayApex/status/1321155976515309568?s=20) ). Her art in general gave me so much inspiration for this story... _it's so amazing_
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and we're going to 'see' each other on Monday!  
> Be safe! :)


	5. Chapter 4: Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little early (It's technically monday here...) but have fun with the chapter!  
> Again, thank you all for your comments (some made really laugh, you guys are the best) & kudos :)

The night was - thankfully - uneventful and both women got a fair amount of rest. Even with all the pain in the morning, Renee was more than happy to wake up next to Natalie who was still lying on her right shoulder. Even if the circumstances were horrible, she felt so at ease in this moment. Renee gently lifted her left hand to brush through Natalie’s hair. It was a bit difficult due to the infusion in her wrist but she didn’t care. What she would give to let this moment never end. But Natalie suddenly murmured something and blinked a few times as she stirred awake. Nat seemed a bit confused and tensed up at first. But as her eyes met Renee’s she immediately relaxed again. With a sheepish smile Natalie whispered a short “Good morning.”

Just as Renee wanted to reply both flinched since there was some bickering coming from outside the door. It sounded like Ajay and Elliot. Natalie quickly got up and adjusted her clothes.

“I said that I have to check up on her first, Witt!” Ajay was talking loud enough for both women to hear.

Shortly after that an annoyed groan followed - Elliot. “But Natalie is with her right? Why can’t I visit too?”

“You _can_ see her, just let me check on her. She almost died you fool. Give her some rest!” The door opened and Ajay came in, seemingly surprised to see Renee awake and also Natalie standing next to her bed. Ajay was still wearing most of her combat clothes for the games and D.O.C. was already floating next to her.

“RENEE! YOU’RE UP!!,” shouted Elliot behind Ajay.

Renee just waved her hand but then he got out of sight because Ajay shoved him back and closed the door.

“Glad seein’ you up again. Hey Nat,” greeted Ajay calmly.

“I’m glad to be here. Thanks for saving me back there. I assume it was… close?,” replied Renee.

Ajay’s expression went a bit darker. “Wasn’t only me. Lotta people helped and you should thank that mysterious person if you see them ever again. Dunno what they did but it certainly saved you some time which we needed. You got damn lucky.”

“Heh. If I see them… _yeah_ ,” murmured Renee and tried to push her thoughts about Voidwalker back into her mind.

Ajay shifted her gaze towards Natalie. “Would you mind waitin’ outside? I gotta see her injury. I know you two are close but I wanna keep it professional in here.”

Natalie already nodded and walked towards the door. “Of course, I understand. I’ll hold Elliot off.” She added the rest with a giggle and all women in the room smiled.

The door closed and Ajay turned around towards Renee. “Alright. Can you try and sit up?”

Renee gave her a nod and moved carefully. Everything felt so sore and her left side immediately began to throb. The pain was surging through her whole body which made Renee hiss. It took her some time but eventually she managed to sit up.

“Shouldn’t we go to a different room for that?,” asked Renee confused.

Ajay put her gloves on and readied some equipment from D.O.C. “You can barely sit. Figured it would be best to do it here.”

Renee just nodded and Ajay got to work. Just getting rid of the clothes alone was very painful for the Skirmisher. Every single move felt like getting stabbed all over again. But eventually she made it through and they managed to undo the bandages as well. After Renee got a full view on the wound, she almost forgot how to breathe. It wasn’t as big as it felt and the outsides had an angry red coloration due to the stitches. But the middle in between made Renee’s insides turn. It almost looked like a liquid? It had a blackish-blue color to it and… was it _moving?!_ ...Or at least gently swirling around. Renee closed her eyes for a second, in hope that she was just imagining things. But as she opened them again she was proven wrong: this odd liquid remained. It reminded her way too much of Phase-Energy. But at least that would explain the cold sensation in her body ever since she woke up.

Renee tried to remain calm but her question almost came out in a gasp. “W-what is that?”

“I dunno what that stranger did to you, it could’ve been your Kunai too. The Doctors and I assume that it is some sort of result from Phase-Energy. Doesn’t look nice but it stopped your bleeding at least. And the fact that you are already awake is also probably a result of that,” explained Ajay and she grabbed a syringe.

Renee clutched the blanket with her right hand as she saw the needle. She was not a fan of them to say the least. But she knew Ajay long enough to trust her with what she was doing. Not only that… Renee was glad that Ajay had never really questioned her scars and markings on her arms, legs and spine which had their origins from the experiments. Body modifications which allowed her to phase in and out of the Void… speaking of the Void. Renee was - again - surprised how silent it had been inside her head. Usually they warned her about every little thing. And somebody pointing a syringe at her would definitely ruse them.

Ajay pressed the tip of the needle on Renee’s wound and injected whatever was in it…painkillers? Now the panic slowly crept through her, the voices should have told her what was in that syringe but still… _nothing?_

Ajay’s voice brought Renee back to reality. “You alright?”

Renee just cleared her throat and tried her best to seem unfazed. “Y-Yeah. Just…a lot happened.”

“Hm. Nat was worried sick about you. Never heard her scream like that. You know... back then. By the way, the Syndicate wants to investigate. They’re probably going to ask you some questions soon. Do you remember anything? From that attack?”

Renee just shook her head at that question as Ajay put some fresh bandages around her. “Nothing. I thought Natalie was going to be attacked by that stranger. I didn’t see their face, they disappeared for a moment and the next thing I felt was my own Kunai in my side.” At least somewhat of the truth. 

But Ajay seemed to believe her…for now at least. “Hmh. Okay. The others didn’t see much too, we were all busy with fightin’. The Syndicate also mentioned that the cameras went crazy as soon as that happened. So nobody really knows anything.” Ajay shrugged a bit and let out a sigh. “They told all the Legends to stay here in Malta. At least until they know more.”

“Understood.” Renee tried to keep a straight face but she couldn’t help herself and frown for a bit. Not that she was fond of every Legend in the Arena but she still felt that sting of guilt. Everyone had to stay here just because of that… creepy version of her. And she would be surprised if the Syndicate found any evidence. From what Voidalker had told her, Renee was sure that Dr. Blasey probably didn’t want to leave any tracks behind. Which was funny because of the _very evident flesh wound in her torso_. Whatever was going on between Voidwalker and Dr. Blasey. It sounded like a lot of trouble. And now Renee was in this mess as well. _If it hadn_ _’t be enough already._

Ajay spoke up again and took a step back. “You need to rest for at least three weeks. And with that I mean: no games, no training or heavy lifting. But I think you’ll be able to get up and walk soon. You can probably leave the Medbay in a few days.”

“Understood. Thank you,” replied Renee.

With a bit of help from Ajay, Renee was able to get back into her hospital garments again. Just that was an exhausting task and in a few days she was supposed to break into a laboratory. _Great._

“Alright. Come in already, Witt,” yelled Ajay towards the door after Renee was fully clothed again.

Elliot probably had been standing there for the whole time and busted through it, Natalie behind him but not entering. 

“RENEE!” He ran towards Renee’s bed, holding his arms up for an embrace.

But Ajay got between them and put her hand up. “No hugs. Too much pressure on her wound could potentially open it. And we really don’t want that.” She moved past him towards the door, letting Elliot pass who put his hands down and nodded sheepishly.

“I’ll drop by later, Renee!” Natalie put her hand up and waved.

Renee did the same and gave her a warm smile. “Later, Nat.” Her gaze shifted towards Elliot “And hello Elliot.”

“Renee! It is SO GOOD to see you awake again! We were all so worried about you! Well…almost everyone, you know the grumpy ones around the Legends.” Elliot immediately started babbling and was not stopping.

Renee didn’t mind and just listened to him talking about what he had been doing during the attack.

“So yeah. That was really scary man! And at first I thought you had gone nuts because you were just STANDING under that Rift-thingie! But let me tell you! When everyone heard Natalie’s scream…that was heart-wrenching.”

Renee had only been listening to half of what Elliot had been saying. But now her head suddenly snapped up and she almost gasped. “W-Wait say that again!”

“Natalie…was…screaming?,” repeated Elliot confused.

“No! Before that.”

“You were standing under that rift. I saw you for a short time while I was fighting against Crypto and Horizon. It was a bit weird though… Your clothes seemed to shimmer so bright. As if you weren’t wearing black anymore.”

“Shit!” Renee pulled Elliot closer and lowered her voice. “D-did you tell that to anyone? Did anyone else see that?”

“No? They mostly asked Natalie because she was right next to you and when she said that you just stood there…I assumed that I saw the same as she did.”

Renee let out an relieved sigh. It sure had its plus sides to have multiple versions of herself…in that case. The last thing she wanted was to pull him into this mess too but she needed him for the a distraction.

“Renee?”

Renee bit her lip and hesitated a bit. “Can I ask you a favor? A big one.”

“Oh. My GOD. Is this possible? Renee Blasey ASKING for HELP? And it is ME?!” Elliot was visibly shaking from excitement.

Renee shushed him down and gave him a faint glare. “This is serious. I can’t tell you too much about the circumstances…” She and waited for Elliot to say something, expecting him to push further, asking what was going on. But… he didn’t.

“How can I help?”

“Uh. O-Okay. Something happened. Please tell everyone who asks, that you didn’t see who was standing there in the Rift. You were just too focused on the fight. A-and… I-I… need a distraction.” Renee closed her eyes and sighed, thinking very carefully about what to say next. “Can’t give you the details about how and when yet, but I’ll let you know. And…I’m sorry but the less you know, the better.” Renee gave Elliot an apologetic look but he already gave her a big grin in return.

“I’ve got your back! Natalie will be with you, right?” Elliot’s grin now turned into a faint smirk.

Renee felt her cheeks getting a bit warmer and she started to knead her hands. “I already pulled her into this. I can’t do that to everyone.”

“I’ve told you before. You can’t do everything alone. But! As long as Natalie is with you I’m not worried at all. You guys tell me whenever you need me. I am an EXPERT at distracting people.” Elliot gave Renee a wink which made her laugh for a second.

“Thank you. I owe you big time.”

“Nah, you’re fine. I want to make up for all the bullshit I’ve done…well _said_ to you.” Elliot rubbed his neck and stared on the white floor.

It wasn’t too long ago since the both of them had their fight. Renee still felt the sting of Elliot’s words but she wasn’t really mad at him anymore. He tried his best to change.

“You already did a lot. Without those files-”

Elliot already put his hand up and shook his head. “That was a small first step, Renee. I didn’t see that as a ‘it’s-all-good-now’. I am the one who still owes you big time.”

Renee blinked at him - confused - but couldn’t help herself but smile softly. She was really glad to have Elliot as a friend, even if he was… _a lot to handle_. With a soft punch to his side, she chuckled out a short answer. “Thanks, Witt.”

“Man… I want to hug you so badly! I know you hate these but we’re having a moment right now.” Elliot let out a long sigh and gave her puppy eyes.

Renee just crossed her arms and shook her head “You heard Ajay. No hugs.” But then she halted in her movement. “Tell you what. Once this is all over… you can have your hug.”

Elliot gasped loudly and took a few steps back. “L-Like a real human one?! Where you don’t punch me??”

Renee raised her index finger and gave him a stern look. “Only. Once.”

“Oh my god. YES!” Elliot threw his fists up into a victory-pose but he soon turned serious again. “Hey. Whatever you’re are dealing with. I hope things turn out in your favor. And please don’t do that dying-thing again.” Elliot pointed at Renee’s wound. “That really scared me.”

Renee forced herself to smile, her mind wandering back to Dr. Blasey and she mumbled an almost silent “I’ll try my best.”

“One more thing.” Elliot’s eyes lit up in excitement again. “If we’re going into the hugging-stage of our friendship… Can I call you Reny from now on?”

Renee gave him a long, cold stare in return. “Don’t make me regret the hug.”

“…is…that a yes?”

“No.”

“Aw, come o-“

Renee already pinched his ear and he let out a high pitched yelp, cutting off whatever he wanted to say.

They both talked a bit after this and soon some other Legends came to visit as well. Renee was surprised that even Anita and Loba dropped by for a quick talk. Anita and Renee have always had a rocky friendship but respected each other as Legends by now. It was a brief talk but it was a nice gesture nonetheless. And of course - as announced - a few investigators from the Syndicate asked Renee a bunch of questions. But she just repeated her answer which she gave Ajay before which seemed to work for now. They did, however, inform Renee that once she would be released from the hospital, that they would need her for further investigation. A problem which Renee would deal later with.

Saturday went by pretty fast and two more days passed. Natalie had mostly spend her time in Renee’s hospital room - plotting their break-in and… to watch over her. Renee was getting better already, moving still hurt but she could walk around for a bit at least. And Nat had asked around, gathering enough intel to form it into a pretty good plan. So the whole mission didn’t seem that impossible anymore. Voidwalker checked in with them every now and then but they had their peace for most of the time. Until this evening at least, where they agreed to share plans.

Natalie was sitting next to Renee’s bed, with the Skirmisher lying in it. Voidwalker - stoic as always - was leaning against the window. Her helmet rested in her lap and she listened to Natalie who presented their plan.

“So we got lucky because someone sabotaged something in Olympus and the ring won’t work as before. I guess that was Dr. Blasey’s work. The Syndicate is worried about more infiltrations which is the main reason why the games are still off. However they do want the ring to be fixed. So I offered to help and said I’d start my research in the Labs. They still need to confirm my request but I’m sure they’ll say yes.”

“Sounds good so far. How is she supposed to come with?” Voidwalker glanced to Renee.

“Renee will be allowed to leave the Medbay tomorrow. I asked the Syndicate that I needed some help and requested Elliot. He will handle the distraction part in the hangar and hopefully in Olympus too. But it’s possible that they want to send Dr. Somers with us as well. If that’s the case we have to get… creative,” explained Natalie.

Renee frowned a bit as soon as Natalie mentioned Horizon. They had to be extra careful. She was still grateful towards their newest Legend… but Renee didn’t know how much Dr. Somers could be trusted.

She sat up a bit more and looked towards Voidwalker. “We’ll sneak in the dropship, stay there until everyone left after landing and then we’re all going to meet up in the Labs. Elliot gives us hopefully enough time to look around.”

“Decent plan. I’ll meet you in the dropship then. We need as much time as we can get. I tried to get any information about the underground but the laboratory varies a lot in different realities. But there has to be something, I’m sure.” Voidwalker shifted her gaze towards Natalie. “When will you get the confirmation?”

“Probably tomorrow.”

“And when do you think are we going to execute?,” asked Voidwalker, with more urgency in her tone.

Natalie let out a sigh and seemed to try to be as calm as possible. “Listen. We did everything as fast as we could. Renee has to be able to move longer than just a few minutes, otherwise this is going to be a _very short trip_. So probably in three days.”

Voidwalker crossed her arms, clicked with her tongue and shook her head. “That’s too long. We’ve already taken up too much time. Even with the presumed small head start we’ve got since Dr. Blasey got injured as well.”

“Well what to you want me to say?! Right NOW?!,” answered Natalie in a hiss.

“As soon as we get the confirmation. So tomorrow.”

Natalie rubbed her temple and annoyingly closed her eyes for a bit. “Patience is not your specialty, is it? The Syndicate needs to prepare a ship too. And their _main concern_ is the invader for now. So if I keep pressing too much into fixing the ring they will get suspicious!”

“Tch. This reality.” Voidwalker cursed something inaudible and let out a sigh. “Fine. Early morning the day after tomorrow, then.”

Natalie widened her eyes in disbelief and groaned infuriated. “Just give Ren-”

Renee already sat up and gently squeezed Natalie’s shoulder and interrupted her. “I’ll manage, don’t worry. One more day of rest should be enough.”

Voidwalker grinned satisfied and pointed towards Renee while she was looking at Natalie. “See? That’s what I want to hear.” She got up, put her helmet on and got ready to leave. “I’ll be back to check in with you two tomorrow. Don’t do anything stupid.” With that she walked through her portal.

Renee rolled her eyes and she stood up, trying to move her sore legs. She was still weak on them but the sooner she got used to walking around, the more prepared she was for the break-in. One thing was certain: whatever this weird substance in her wound was, it surely helped her healing process. Even if this cold sensation still remained. Renee had thought about asking Voidwalker about the weird coloration. But since Natalie had been around every time, she had decided against it. The last thing Renee wanted to do was to make Nat worry even more.

Suddenly Natalie let out a sigh and got a bit closer to Renee. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“You’re certainly not alone with that,” answered Renee.

Both of them had talked a bunch of times about how crazy this whole plan was. But the thought of Dr. Blasey returning and potentially doing something worse than stabbing Renee was something both didn’t want. Renee was actually quite relieved that her voices had started to come back after the first day. Though it wasn’t back to ‘normal’. Everything felt a bit different than before. If they were even acting up, it was only whispered gibberish for most of the time. And when they got louder Renee still couldn’t quite understand them. Maybe it was like that because of the near-death experience.

“I don’t want to pry Renee but what do you think will Voidwalker do to Dr. Blasey?,” asked Natalie almost in a whisper as they both looked outside the window, watching over the distant city life of Malta.

Renee clenched her teeth and thought back to Voidwalker’s bloodthirsty stare. “…I have some thoughts.”

“Will Voidwalker really kill you? I-I mean not ‘ _you-you_ _’_ of course. Dr. Blasey tried to kill you, I know. And of course I see that she is dangerous and I want you to be safe. But…would we be any better if we did the same to her? Why is she even like that?” Natalie began to stumble over her words and averted Renee’s gaze.

The Skirmisher now moved her head to face her. It stung a bit when Natalie mentioned Dr. Blasey like that. Renee was nothing like this other obsessed version of her… right? However she felt like there was something more to Natalie’s question. “Nat? What’s wrong?”

Natalie bit her lip, still trying not to make any eye contact. “I shot you-… _her_ back then. I mean it didn’t hit but still. I can’t stop thinking about it. I know it’s another version of you and she’s different and dangerous. B-But…” Natalie broke off and she couldn’t hold her sobs back anymore.

Renee instantly pulled Natalie into a hug, gently stroking her back as she started to cry into Renee’s chest.

Eventually Natalie was able to continue, her words were a bit choked out from the sobbing. “I had a dream that…that I shot her and that time I hit. B-But… when I walked closer it wasn’t Dr. Blasey. It was you, Renee.” She shivered even more now and gripped Renee even firmer as she cried out. “I killed you!”

Renee pulled her even closer and gently shushed her. “Nat, it’s okay. I’m here. It was only a dream. I know how… horrible that can feel. You wanted to protect me back then, you did the right thing.” She repeated these words in her head over and over again. _Right thing._ What even was right and wrong in this mess of a world? And was Renee even in the position to judge?

“I don’t know, Renee… I don’t know.”

They both remained like that for a while and Renee didn’t know what to say because she felt those conflicting thoughts too. She had hesitated too… back then when she pointed the Wingman at her other self. Would she really go this far and kill herself off, if she had to? What if Voidwalker had already done that to other versions? What if Renee was about to do that? Would her other versions hesitate? Dr. Blasey certainly didn’t freeze for a second when she stabbed Renee. Was this her true nature? But Renee had to catch her thoughts, she had to focus. Natalie was more important now.

“I’m so sorry Nat. For putting you through all of this.”

Natalie just shook her head against her chest. “I don’t want to see you hurting. Even if that means that I have to stop another ‘you’. I just don’t know if I’d be able to… kill them. But. Don’t be sorry. This is not your fault.”

Renee’s mouth went dry after Nat’s last words. “ _But it is my fault._ ” She didn’t say it out loud, she bit her tongue and kept that thought for herself.

Renee had researched Phase-Tech. She had volunteered as a guinea-pig. She had seemingly wanted a breakthrough in this cursed technology, whatever the costs would be. And she didn’t even want to think about what she had done to ‘test-subjects’ back in her IMC days. Singh, Renee herself and the whole ARES division were the perfect example why scientists kept pursuing this way too dangerous technology. And nobody even learned their lesson after Project Wraith. Or the Rift in Olympus.

Both remained in silence until Natalie calmed a bit down. She pulled back and wiped her remaining tears away.

“Can I… stay?,” asked Natalie carefully.

Renee was still a bit lost in her thoughts and hesitated a bit… but Natalie needed her. So she did her best to smile and responded with a soft “Of course.”

They both got themselves comfortable in Renee’s bed and the night went by without any unwanted visitors, nightmares or other complications. A short peace for once.

Natalie had to leave early in the morning since the Syndicate wanted to talk to her. But she wasn’t gone for long and soon returned, eyes fixated on her Holo-Pad as if lost in thought.

Renee was currently standing to stretch her legs and gave Natalie a worried look. “What’s wrong?”

Natalie hesitantly looked up and let out a long sigh. “Well, good and bad…ish news.”

Suddenly there was this muffled voice in the back of Renee’s head. She tried to focus on the voices for a second. They did say something, but what was it? It was so distant and it didn’t make any sense. As if they were speaking in another language almost.

Eventually Natalie spoke up again. “Good news first: we’ve got the confirmation. Bad news: the Syndicate wants us to bring Dr. Somers with us. She’s a bright mind and knows her way around in Olympus and its facilities. I don’t mind working with her on _normal terms_. But on _breaking into a laboratory_ terms it’s… a problem.”

Renee let out a low hum and tapped her chin. “Hm, we’ll figure it out.” She carefully took a few steps to reach Natalie and gently rubbed her back. “You did great, without your help this would’ve been a lot harder. So thank you, Nat.”

Natalie gave Renee a soft smile and blushed a bit. “De rien, Renee…”

Renee gave her an encouraging smile in return. “We’ve still got Elliot on our side.” She furrowed her brows and remembered what he had texted to her the other day. “He did mention something about a backup, though.”

She just hoped that Elliot’s backup would do the trick then. Whoever that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a talking/exposition chapter again (with a sprinkle of angst hehe) but I hope you all enjoyed it :)
> 
> The next chapter has a bit more action again...you'll see ;)  
> Be safe and we'll "see" each other on Friday!


	6. Chapter 5: Hammond Labs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this was a funny one to write ;)  
> Thank you all for sticking around or joining the ride! And ofc thanks for the comments & Kudos <3  
> Have fun with the chapter!

Eventually the break-in day came and like Voidwalker had mentioned, they were about to ‘strike’ in the early morning. Renee was currently in a small apartment which she had gotten thanks to the Syndicate. It had not much space and was only provisional, but Renee didn’t mind. They would be allowed to go back to Solace once the Syndicate cleared up their investigations. She did wonder why they cared so much about the invader but that was probably due to all the other infiltrations in the past. They were probably getting sick of unannounced intruders. In the meantime, Natalie had made some calls to find someone to take care of Nikola. She indeed found someone, and Renee was glad that she did… she liked Nat’s furrball.

Renee’s wound had gotten better but it was far from a full recovery and sudden movements hurt a lot. She was currently getting into her signature combat-outfit which she usually wore for the games. With a quick glance down to her left, she spotted the torn fabric. Renee let out a deep sigh and quickly sewed it together. Sewing was not her expertize but it would have to suffice. Suddenly her phone was buzzing, Renee looked on the display: Elliot.

He texted her the details about when they’d depart and which drop-ship they’d take. Renee only had to get there and he would make sure that she had an opportunity to sneak in. What Elliot didn’t know was that Voidwalker… _well, even exists -_ but that she would also phase onto the ship.

Renee sent a short reply and quickly got out of the apartment – securing a small bag with medical supplies on her back. _Just in case_. She had to keep in mind that the Syndicate had requested her for further questioning on the following day. But if everything was going smoothly today, it shouldn’t be an issue to attend. And for now, Renee’s focus was on the mission. After a short walk through the buzzing city, Renee arrived the Syndicate base.

“Alright. Let’s do this,” sighed Renee to herself, sneaked out of eyesight from any prying eyes and went into the Void.

It was the first time after the attack that she used her phase and it almost knocked her off the feet. The voices went from loud to silent within seconds and while it had always been cold in here…Renee was _freezing_. Her hands began to shake, and she had to blink a few times as tiny silver dots appeared in front of her eyes.

“Come on get it together,” mumbled Renee to herself and pushed onward.

It was worrying to say the least, but she had other matters to pursue. As she reached the hangar, she could already see the flickering outlines of different versions of Natalie, Elliot, Horizon and… Path? It seemed like they were talking. Maybe she could get on the ship already? Renee still had some time left to stay in the Void. Suddenly her injury made her flinch as she was about to move past them.

She had noticed it earlier that the wound was starting to hurt a bit when she had entered the Void. But now it felt like fingers? No. Hands?!… _Something_ was trying to get a grip on the injury - trying to claw it open. Renee quickly rolled behind a box and left the Void, completely out of breath. Her lungs were burning, and the muscles of her legs were so sore, as if she had been sparring for a few hours.

“What the hell,” thought Renee and glanced down on her hands, then towards her left side. Everything seemed to be alright: the pain had ebbed away as soon as she had exited the Void, and nothing was clutching her side. While she needed to take a breather, Renee could hear her friends talking.

“Hello friends! Today I will be your pilot!” Pathfinder sounded more than enthusiastic.

Renee smiled a bit to herself. That must have been Elliot’s backup.

“Heya Pathy, thanks for flying us today. E-Everyone here?” Elliot started a nervous monologue and Renee plucked her ear-piece in.

“Easy there, Witt. I’m here,” whispered Renee as silent as possible over the comms.

“Ah-HAH. Great guys, we’re doing great! Natalie, are you ready to do some amazing ring-fixing today? Dr. Somers?”

“Oui, everything set.”

“Aye, I think we got everything Mr. Witt.”

“Great! Let’s get over the clouds! Now let me just find my bag-OH DAMN!”

Renee flinched a bit in surprise and turned around to glance over the box. Elliot had ‘accidentally’ activated all of his decoys at once and now the way to the dropship was full of flickering and sparkling Mirages.

“One way to do it,” thought Renee to herself. She hesitantly raised her hand to phase… just thinking back to this eerie sensation from before made her shiver. But there was no time for that. She lifted her left arm and went back into the Void. This time it was even worse than before. The odd sensation was back and _that_ _something_ was gripping her side even firmer now. Renee pressed her eyes shut - not daring to look at it. This didn’t feel right. It felt so… _wrong_. She had to leave the Void. NOW! And she did.

“Shit,” cursed Renee and she jumped out of her cover, using Mirage’s decoys to move behind them. It was very risky but whatever that was in the Void… it was _horrifying._ Thankfully Elliot’s distraction was more than helpful to get on the dropship by foot. Renee got in the back of the ship and hid between the storage boxes of Natalie’s and Horizon’s equipment. She could only hear muffled voices outside the ship and Mirage ‘trying’ to fix the problem.

“Alright, I’m in,” mumbled Renee over the comms and looked around if she was being followed.

Suddenly Voidwalkers sharp voice spoke up right next to Renee. “Miss me?”

Renee’s head snapped to the right. Voidwalker was in the process of sitting down, little phase-trails were still glowing off her suit.

“Can’t say I did. But I’m glad you made it,” replied Renee dryly.

“A bit smoother than you for sure.” Voidwalker opened her helmet to give Renee a mocking smirk. “Having issues?” She looked down on Renee’s hand which was clutching the Phase-device on her left arm.

Renee narrowed her eyes and answered in a hiss. “I’m fine. Worry abou-” She couldn’t finish her sentence since Voidwalker’s eyes began to glow. Without saying anything she grabbed Renee and pressed her hand on Renee’s mouth.

“Ah. I forgot something. Just need that for little Newty.” It was Horizon who walked towards the back of the ship… just were the two Renees hid.

The Skirmisher tried to free herself from Voidwalker’s grasp but her other self just pressed her hand firmer against Renee’s mouth and dragged her further into the dark. Voidwalker’s grip was oddly strong? Renee halted her movement for a second. It almost didn’t feel… human? As much as Renee wanted to punch Voidwalker at this moment, she couldn’t because Horizon was already here. The astrophysicist looked around - searching for something - and Renee prayed that she wouldn’t need anything from the boxes where they were both hiding.

However, her praying didn’t do anything since Horizon already walked towards them, her footsteps growing louder and louder. Renee was surprised that Voidwalker didn’t already phase away but then she remembered that she probably couldn’t use it. She had just gotten on the ship. They had to disappear, now! Renee cursed in her thoughts, raised her left hand and touched Voidwalker’s device - sending them both into the Void.

It was like jumping back into an ice-cold ocean after finally being warm again and Renee tensed up. Her side was throbbing yet again, but nobody was trying to grab it, for now at least. Oddly enough, Renee was glad that she wasn’t alone… _even if it was Voidwalker who was with her._ Both stayed in this position, eyes fixated on the outlines of Horizon who searched through the box right next to them. Renee’s hand was shaking heavily at this point. In fear that one of them would drop out, she gripped Voidwalker’s device even harder. Renee had never used her phase in that way since nobody without body modifications could do that. Getting someone through a portal was _one thing_ , but someone phasing with her was something _entirely different_.

The momentarily fear subsided as Dr. Somers finally got what she was looking for and left the storage room. As soon as she had left, Renee let go of the device and both dropped out of the Void again.

Renee was still pressed up against her other self, only to wiggle free at the first chance she got. “Let me go, geez!”

Voidwalker was mildly confused for a second but then her ever so mocking expression returned. “If you can’t keep quiet, then I’ll make sure of it.” But she gave Renee an affirmative nod and pointed towards the Phase-device. “Didn’t know that was a thing we could actually do. Interesting.”

Renee glanced through the room and waited to reply - in fear that someone else was coming in the back. Eventually she turned back to face Voidwalker again. “Your way to say thanks?”

“Shouldn’t you be thanking me? You didn’t even hear her coming.”

Renee gritted her teeth, but she was right. It seemed like Voidwalker was able to get a warning from ‘her’ voices, but Renee was not? What was going on with her abilities? She took a few breaths to calm herself down, before she spoke up again. “Whatever. Do you know by now what we’re looking for?”

Voidwalker let out a sigh and seemed to think for a second. “Something that will let me build a connection to this psycho.”

“Just for clarification… you can’t build a connection to her? Or just her world?”

“Both. If I go for her world or well more specifically: _the one place which I know of her world_ , the portal won’t stay up, as if something is… _jammed_. And if I try and go for her, it’s like there are decoys of her. Every time when I think I’m getting close, it’s just another dead end,” explained Voidwalker and suddenly there was this blood lust in her eyes again. “I need to find more clues. More information. I just need this final part.”

“Hm.” Renee didn’t know what to respond. Were they now helping her to kill another version of her? But on the other hand, Dr. Blasey was more than danger-

“I can already hear you thinking. I know that you don’t have the guts to kill her. Which is why I only need you for this break-in. The faster I’ll get the information, the faster I’ll deal with Dr. Blasey.” Voidwalker’s eyes turned into an intense glare. “And the faster you can go play Apex Legend again.”

“Why are you even doing this? What’s with you two?” Renee wasn’t even bickering at this point. She just wanted to know… _why. Why all of this?_

Voidwalker let out a low laugh. “I don’t have to justify myself to you.”

Renee sighed and knew that Voidwalker wouldn’t talk any further about this. _Constants and Variables, eh? Well, their stubbornness was definitely a constant._ So, she decided to remain silent. To her surprise Voidwalker did the same and at least she didn’t have to deal with her for the rest of the flight.

Eventually they reached Olympus and both Renees carefully got up, on guard for anyone else coming to the back of the ship.

Voidwalker closed her visor again and stretched her arms. “Let’s hope that Sparks will make it into the labs. Without any company.”

Renee froze up for a second. _Sparks?_ Where did that come from? She obviously meant Natalie, but she had never called her that before. But there wasn’t enough time for this, and Renee just ignored it. “She’s smart and I trust her.”

However, as Renee was trying to fully stand up, her wound made her flinch and she wavered a bit. Voidwalker sighed, grabbed Renee’s right arm and put it over her shoulder, stabilizing her.

“Come on. Don’t slow me down.” Voidwalker opened a portal.

Renee rolled her eyes but let herself be dragged on. She really didn’t want to go through the void again, since something really wasn’t right there. But it was the plan and Renee didn’t want Voidwalker to see that she was struggling with her phase abilities.

Renee just closed her eyes and hoped for the best. But the odd sensations came back. Again, it was the constant feeling of someone or…something gripping her left side. And it clearly wasn’t Voidwalker. The voices grew louder once more, but Renee couldn’t understand them still. With her eyes closed shut, she got so lost in it that she didn’t even notice that they were already outside of the Void.

They were now standing in front of the back entrance of the Hammond labs. With a sigh of relief Renee glanced a bit to the side and saw the dropship on the helipad between the buildings - usually a popular place of third parties within the games. As she scanned the area, Renee noticed a lot of security forces around the helipad. She just hoped that they wouldn’t look around too much. Still out of breath, she had to rest against the wall of the back entrance. Without seeing Voidwalker’s expression under her helmet, Renee still felt the glare coming from her.

“What’s with you?”

“I’m. Fine.” Renee gripped her side but not out of pain, more in a protective manner.

Voidwalker shook her head and muttered a low reply. “Yeah, I can see that.”

Renee was panting and sweating. Why was she shaking so much? It could obviously be the injury but something else felt so… _off._ But she remained silent and they waited for about thirty minutes.

Voidwalker slowly got impatient. “What’s taking her so long?”

Renee was a bit worried as well, but she had faith in Natalie. “It’s going to be fine. Nat still has to keep up an act, _did you forget?_ ”

“That’s usually your thing, not mine.” Voidwalker replied with a chuckle and crossed her arms.

Because Renee was still out of breath - even after so much time had passed - she decided to overhear that comment. “Let’s just hope that Elliot and Path have a damn good plan.”

Thankfully Voidwalker didn’t bicker more and only answered with a “Hmpf.”

But within seconds the door to their left unlocked and Natalie was standing in front of them now. She leaned in and whispered to both. “We should be able to look around for about forty minutes. Elliot is moving some supplies back to the ship and the others think that I’m helping him. Path wants to talk to that MRVN with Dr. Somers. You know that one in the hallway towards the turbine? Under the waterfall? He said something about his creator,” explained Natalie and Renee gave her an affirmative nod.

Nat immediately smiled at Renee, but it slowly turned into a frown. “Are you ok? You look so pale.” She wanted to take Renee’s hand but Voidwalker already walked right through them, vigorously looking around the laboratory.

She was already stepping down the stairs into the core of the lab, not waiting for any of them. “Can you two lovebirds keep it down for like five seconds? We’ve got a job to do.”

Renee took all her strength together to sound reassuring. “I’m ok, Nat. Just a bit out of breath. I’ll manage.”

“I have your back,” whispered Natalie while they were following Voidwalker.

Renee gave her a faint smile in return. “Thanks. Same goes for you.”

Voidwalker was already scanning the room for some sort of clue. But she halted for a second to glance at the holographic projection of the Phase-Runner in the middle of the room. She let out a huffed laugh and then continued to look around.

Renee gazed around the room but didn’t know what they were looking for “Any plans?”

“I don’t know. Try to _listen_.” Voidwalker replied in a hiss, obviously sounding very pissed at this point.

Renee’s guess was that Voidwalker couldn’t ‘hear’ any clues either. With a sigh Renee closed her eyes and tried to focus - concentrating on any sounds in the room. After a few seconds the buzzing of the hologram became louder and louder and the static noises slowly turned into words. The Skirmisher almost flinched because it was the first time since a few days that she was able to understand the voices.

_“Look behind you. Left door.”_

_“Come closer.”_

Renee followed the voices and opened her eyes again. In front of her was one of the two rooms opposite the Phase-Runner projection. She could see through the huge glass wall: it was small room with orange walls and scattered chairs and whiteboards in it. After a bit of hesitation, Renee eventually opened the door and tried to listen once more. Suddenly the voices acted up so loud that she buckled forward and had to press her hands against her forehead.

_“You’re so close.”_

_“Listen to us.”_

_“Find us.”_

**_“JOIN US.”_ **

“Renee?” Natalie’s voice snapped Renee out of her trance and a soft hand was placed on her back.

“S-Sorry. This…this way.” Renee pointed towards the orange wall to the left and tried to calm her breathing. It was just the near-death experience from a few days ago. Her voices had always been creepy. _Everything was ok._ She could deal with this _on her own._ Everything was… _under control._

Voidwalker already walked past her and examined the wall. At first it seemed to be just a wall which had a long screen attached to the right and some metal boxes standing in front of the left. There was however a middle part which only had a Holo-Pad attached to the wall…probably for air-conditioning.

After following Voidwalker, Renee’s eyes began to glow, and she slowly raised her left hand. It started sparkling with Phase-Energy and Renee moved as if she was in a trance. She reached out for the Holo-Pad and only touched it. Suddenly a portion of the wall right in front of Voidwalker retreated and slid to the side - revealing an entryway. Renee snapped out of her dazed state, panting heavily while resting her body against the entrance.

“Huh. Would you look at that. Useful after all.” Voidwalker didn’t wait for Renee to catch her breath and already walked down the stairs.

“Sh. Take it easy, Renee.” Natalie already shushed Renee’s attempt to bicker something back to her other self.

Renee shivered more and more at this point. Something felt so off. But she had to remain calm. This was not the time to panic. “I just want to get this over with, Nat.”

Natalie gave her a worried look. She took one of her gloves off to put her hand on Renee’s forehead and let out a loud gasp. “Y-You’re ice-cold!” She quickly took her orange signature jacket off.

“Wh-What are you d-” But Renee was silenced by the younger woman who put her jacket around her shoulders. It wasn’t an external cold Renee felt. It was somewhat… internal. Nonetheless, this gesture helped her to warm a bit up.

“Let’s hurry up and then get out of here, hm?” Natalie softly pulled the jacket tighter around Renee’s shoulders.

The Skirmisher could already feel her cheeks getting warmer… _at least something that would warm up in her body._ She tried to sound collected but her reply only came out in a stutter. “Y-Yeah. T-Thanks.”

Without losing more time they both went down the dark stairway. There was no light source and it was so odd, since the whole laboratory on top had been so ‘alive’ with the bright colors. But here? Everything was almost grayed out. After a long descent, they finally reached the end - now staring down a long hallway with a bunch of doors to each side. It was still difficult to see since all light sources here were cut off as well. There was some distant dark blue flickering to be seen in the distance, but Renee couldn’t even make out the end of the hallway. The atmosphere was so eerie down here: no sound, the air was stagnant, everything seemed to be abandoned and this distant flickering made it even worse. Renee had a bad feeling about this.

There were two doors to the left and right of them but no windows to look through. Renee tried to open the door on the right and Natalie the one on the left.

“Locked…” Renee turned around and her friend also shook her head.

Natalie frowned for a second and gave Renee a questioning look. “Where is Voidwalker?”

“Probably a bit further ahead.” At least Renee hoped that her assumption was right.

Both women walked further down the hallway. They could deal with the closed doors later. Maybe there was something to check which was already accessible. There was not much time on their hands after all. The next two chambers to their left and right were symmetrical and had glass walls to see through. Renee glanced inside and saw power-generators with huge, thick cables reaching for the top - going through the ground. However, these generators were not abandoned. They were indeed running and there was a faint black-blue glow emitting from each generator-core.

Renee clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes with disgust. “Power generators. Probably to ‘stabilize’ the Phase-Runner. If you can call it _stabilizing_.”

“I think they don’t use Phase-Tech only for power generation,” mentioned Natalie who was already a few chambers further ahead.

Renee quickly got to her, passing by something what looked like a server room to her right and a smaller laboratory to her left. Both were mostly picked clean. If there was anything in them, then only damaged chairs or tables.

Natalie was looking through another glass wall on the left which revealed another small chamber. It was mostly abandoned as well, but there were a few things left: huge robotic arms, guns and even swords - far from being functional, however. Some were just barely to make out due to ripped cables or broken metal. As Renee got closer, her expression darkened at this sight. These parts were extremely damaged, yes, but she immediately recognized them.

“Titans,” whispered Renee and her hand pressed against the glass, as she scanned the remnants.

“And other Phase-Tech it seems,” added Natalie, she turned around and looked to the right side.

Renee followed her. To their right were also broken and discarded weapon parts. All of them didn’t seem to be that old. Destroyed, yes, but not _used._ She didn’t know why she could recognize that; it was more of a gut feeling.

Eventually Renee let out a hiss and her eyes glanced over the logo on a heavily damaged metal arm. “Tch. _New Hammond Robotics_ , eh? As if Hammond really cut their ties with the IMC.” Suddenly there were quick flashes of memories right before Renee’s eyes. She couldn’t pin-point them or make out any details. But oddly, she could connect this to her ‘old career’ with the ARES division.

Even Natalie frowned at this point and she let out a sigh. “Makes you wonder why they moved the games to Olympus in the first place.”

“Yeah…” Renee’s gaze shifted now to the end of the hallway and she finally saw what was there: a huge closed gate, the same kind of gate as the one below the waterfall-area when they wanted to push into the direction of the Turbine within the games.

But Renee’s focus was back to Voidwalker who still was not yet to be seen. “Where did _she_ go?” Renee walked forwards, still scanning over the remaining chambers in front of her…to see if there was any sight of her other self.

But the only chambers with glass to see through were another server room and a small laboratory with nothing in it. After that, two more doors followed without any way to glance inside. Before Renee tried to open them, something caught her interest. The keypad to open the huge gate was broken but it didn’t look like it was recent damage. Nonetheless, it seemed that someone tried to brute-force their way inside… or wanted to make sure that nobody could enter again.

Renee carefully grazed over the pad, but that was not her expertise. “Nat, can you take a look at that please?”

“Oui!” Natalie rushed to her, took her tools out and tried to repair the damage… but without success. “Seems like it’s busted. Unfortunately, I left my pylon up there with Elliot… to work on the ring. Hmh. I can try to jump start it with _this_.” She got one of her fence nodes out and quickly connected it to the pad, but still: nothing. The engineer frowned and slightly tilted her head to the side. “That’s odd.”

Renee’s voices suddenly spiked up, just like before. She groaned in pain and had to grab her forehead again because all of them spoke at once. They got louder and louder with each passing second.

_“Closer…CLOSER!”_

_“Come on. Get in. Find the truth.”_

_“_ **_JOIN US._ ** _”_

Renee could barely talk, she only managed to choke out a few words. “S-Something…is behind there.” She didn’t even notice Natalie holding her close… everything was so blurry.

Just as her friend was about to say something an alarm began to shatter through the whole building.

“Oh no.” Natalie faced Renee in shock. “I-I don’t understand. It has only been twenty minutes! H-How?!”

“Elliot? What’s going on?!,” shouted Renee through the comms, but there was only a static noise. She yanked the earpiece out and cursed loudly. Both women looked at each other in panic as they heard muffled footsteps from above. But it wasn’t only one person… there were _multiple_ footsteps.

Natalie slowly moved in front of Renee, her hands were shaking, and she was frantically looking around. “W-What should we do?!”

“I-I could create a portal. I don’t know where though… another world maybe?” Renee gripped her portal-device and looked around; _where the HELL did Voidwalker go?!_

“But… does Olympus even exists like this in any other world? What if this Laboratory isn’t even there?”

Natalie had a fair point. Renee didn’t know. She had never tried to jump between the realities without getting a confirmation from the voices that it was safe. And the voices were certainly _not helping right now_. But as the footsteps got louder and louder Renee grabbed Natalie and held her hand up, focusing on _any reality_. Maybe her old world would work?

She tried her best to remember that awful detention facility, just… _something_ she knew about her former reality. However, her voices continued to grow more and more intense and the only thing that emitted from Renee’s hands were _faint void-sparks_.

_“Don’t leave now. You’re so close.”_

_“You have to see.”_

_“_ **_You have to JOIN US._ ** _”_

Renee could barely stand at this point, everything was too much: the voices, the alarm, the throbbing pain in her side… she couldn’t even breathe. The Skirmisher pressed her eyes shut for a second. When she opened them again, she saw Dr. Blasey right in front of her. With a loud gasp Renee was right about to grab her Kunai. But her vision became clearer and it wasn’t Dr. Blasey… it was Voidwalker?!

She grabbed Renee by her scarf and pulled her closer. “What the HELL are you doing?!”

“The alarm suddenly went off. WHERE WERE YOU?!” Renee yelled back at her and tried to wiggle herself free.

But Voidwalker only tightened her grip. “WH-WHERE?! I just _talked_ to you?! Why didn’t you answer?!” Her head snapped towards the entrance of the hallway. “We have to move. NOW!” She pulled Renee a bit to the side and opened a portal.

“W-Wait!” Natalie stumbled after them, trying to catch up.

Renee got back to her senses as she realized that Voidwalker was about to leave Natalie behind.

“OH NO YOU WON’T!” With the little strength Renee had left she yanked herself forward and grabbed Natalie’s arm to pull her with her.

Renee’s vision blacked out for a second. It really got worse and worse each time she jumped into the Void. More voices, more pain and it got even colder. It felt like an eternity until somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her upward. Renee thought it was Voidwalker and tried to struggle against the grasp, but she was too weak.

“Shh. It’s me,” whispered a familiar voice and Renee immediately relaxed. So she had been able to bring Natalie with her. However, realization kicked in and Renee snapped her eyes open. Natalie was holding her so she could at least stand while Voidwalker was in front of them - her back faced to them.

Renee’s gaze wandered further and she saw a familiar face. “Elliot?!”

“H-Hey I remember you! You shouldn’t be h-here.” ‘Elliot’ stuttered and pointed shakily towards Voidwalker.

Renee had to process what was going on. Natalie was still holding onto her and had the same puzzled expression on her face. The long dark hallway was now gone and they were in this bright laboratory instead. It oddly reminded her of the surface laboratory: bright colors, more than enough lights and nothing seemed to be abandoned. They were all in a small room, much like one of the chambers from before. But she didn’t bother looking around too much because her focus was now fully on… ‘ _Elliot_ _’ himself._

Usually he was always ready to strike a pose or be too confident for his own good. But _this one_ was wearing a white lab coat, gray pants and a dark green sweater which was oddly normal for him. And his hair was also so… _normal._ Not these stupid locks with an unnecessary amount of hair products in it. No undercut, nothing special. Just ordinary short, brown hair which was well kept. At least he still had his beard. But also: no scars on his face. Speaking of his face… his expression. Sure, Elliot often got intimidated and somewhat scared, but this here was something entirely different. No confidence at all.

Voidwalker let out a sigh, opened her visor and crossed her arms. “Ah, it’s you.”

Now it clicked in Renee’s mind: different reality. But whose world was it?

“Oh, _she’ll_ not be happy to see you sneaking around here again,” replied Elliot, but there was no threat in his voice - his whole body was visibly shaking by now.

Voidwalker took a step forward and her voice turned even colder. “Not if you won’t tell _her_.”

Everybody froze as they heard how the door opened next to them and Voidwalker tensed up. “Shit!”

“Hey Ell, good news! Our friend got us some sweet intel! This could help us with your project. But first, we both pulled all-nighters today, we should go ho-”

A young woman with pink, short hair joined them. She immediately halted in her movement when she saw what was going on. ‘Elliot’ took his chance and hid behind her.

Renee had to hold her breath and she could hear Natalie’s silent gasp. Who could blame her? _L_ _ooking at another version of yourself for the first time was certainly confusing._

 _This Natalie_ wore tight black pants, a leather jacket with a dark purple T-Shirt under it, a silver lightning-bolt printed on it. And what was standing out most: a prosthesis, replacing her left forearm. Similar scars went from her left arm up to her face, but the pattern was a bit different. It seemed like these scars ran a bit deeper. In addition to her scars, there was a small triangular-shaped tattoo just below her left eye.

The _other Natalie_ instantly glared at Voidwalker and walked up to her. Renee had never seen such a cold expression on Natalie’s face before. Nat had her moments but this other version of her seemed to be way more… intimidating, if not threatening.

“Oh, you have some serious balls to show up here again! What the fuck are _you_ doing here, _Voidwalker?!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say [Cyber Punked Wattson?](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/apexlegends_gamepedia_en/images/d/df/ConceptArt_Sam_Sun_Wattson_Cyberpunk_02.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20200517124442) (well not all of it, but the appearance of Nat's other version was heavily inspired by that skin) And looks like Voidwalker and her have some past, hehehe.  
> Also I always wanted to see Voidwalker and Renee "working together" - I just love it.  
> With this chapter done, we exit the "Prologue" and now the story only begins. Chapter 6 will follow on upcoming Monday!  
> Until then, stay safe & healthy. And don't go through random portals ;)


End file.
